Stolen
by FailingDemi
Summary: “Rest assured, woman, I’m not going to rape you, I’m not going to kill you to keep quiet,” the thief said with a smile. “I can’t be caught, so—Fujioka Haruhi, I’m stealing you.” -KyouHaru- -AU- -COMPLETE-
1. Chapter 1

A/N: And so...yesh, I'm adding this to my oneshots. I'm gonna make it to 100! I know I will! I know, I should finish my other stories. I just have to hurry up and complete them!

Anyways, to tell y'all the truth, I have gotten this inspiration from a story that I have read a long time ago. Of course it was nicely written yet it was dark, angsty, and very...very disturbing. However, I let's say 'borrowed' the concept of the letter and having someone as a captive.

That's all I have taken, but everything else is my idea.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Unbeta'd.

* * *

He swiftly moved along the darken corridors of the building, only stopping ever so often. The man halted before turning the corner, he held the stolen technology in his hands. It was carefully bagged in a cloth pouch that was tightly gripped in his leather-covered fingers. His dark goggles reflected slightly in the moonlight before he sank into the depths of the shadows.

"The alarm sounded, but where's the intruder?" another man asked, as they passed the silhouette. Said figure's eyes followed the guards and watched them disappear down the halls. He heard the faint sentence made by the security guard's lips: "It better not be that technology thief…"

"Peh! What do you mean? It has to be Techno…that guy never rests until he finds what he wants into his hands…I've heard he was a genius," the guard's companion said. The whispers died down, and the thief rose out from his hiding place. A smirk made its way onto his pale face, and he quickly left the scene, not making a noise with his soft-padded shoes.

-

-

-

"The Tech. thief or best known as, _Techno_, has struck again on the day of February 23rd. The stolen good was a vital piece belonging to a much bigger and undisclosed project. Authorities are still trying to deduce the thief's motives for the steals," the reporter droned.

A small picture of the robbed building was flashing in a small rectangular box in the background. "And that concludes our 10:00 pm report. This is Takamura Mika, and thank you for watching…"

As the screen switched to a commercial, the twenty-four year old wheeled around in his chair, turning towards his neat desk. His goggles were pushed back up onto his forehead; his raven hair was kept out from his eyes. He patiently tapped his fingers along the glass desk.

"What amateurs," he said with a smirk, looking over the article he printed from the internet. "No one can catch me…"

His raven eyes coolly looked over paper and he placed it back onto the stacks of paper.

Things have gotten a bit…boring, he must admit. Nothing was of a challenge to him anymore; after all he was a veteran thief, having stolen many things in the past years. The man was popular in Japan, he being dubbed as the Tech. thief, or better nicknamed as Techno. However, his true name, unknown to the public, was Ohtori Kyouya.

A child genius…

If only he wasn't abandoned and disowned by his stupid father...

Kyouya wouldn't be in this type of circumstance, but he is now.

He chucked the article into a trashcan and looked at the laptop that lay on the glass counter. Nothing had caught his attention; there were nothing that suited his needs. Most of the stolen goods were lying around his house, warped into more advance things, or many were put on the black market and bought for large sums of money.

The thief got onto his feet, and grabbed his pair of gloves that lay on the table.

He was going to investigate that night and stalk around the bustling city of Tokyo; after all, he was a very bored Tech. thief.

-

-

-

It was dead at night, and he was leaning against the stone cold bridge with his goggles pushed up against his raven hair. Kyouya looked over the moving cars, buses, and was ignored as people walked past him. A half-an-hour seeped by him slowly and people stopped passing the bridge; the area became a secluded and dark place that was littered with many shadows.

Although there weren't many people, no one gave the suspicious looking fellow a glance, for he was known only by name-wise, never by appearance.

No one will be able to catch him. They were so obviously stupid.

A triumphant smirk got onto his face, and he looked ahead at the bustling city. Tokyo, Japan is where he resides; no one had caught a glimpse of him during his steals. No one knows how old he was. And no one will be able to catch him.

Kyouya was the ideal thief.

The man's eyes wandered down the stone bridge and to the park paths nearby. He had always wondered if there would be a mob of police and news cars hurtling his way, ready to capture him. But they never came.

"Is Tokyo this boring?" he asked himself, leaning against the rails of the bridge. Kyouya tilted his head backwards and he looked at the dark gray skies. Nothing's happening in this world. He closed his onyx eyes and felt the breeze rustle through his hair.

There were curious rustling nearby him, and finally, a voice sounded.

"Excuse me, mister…"

Kyouya popped open an eye. "Hm?"

Standing near him was a woman around his age holding a clipboard in her hands. He was a bit confused on why this woman would just approach him so boldly. "I'm Fujioka Haruhi and if you don't mind, I'd like to have your public opinion…"

She had a business card in her hands and the thief had no choice but to accept it from her. Kyouya looked at the card, inspected it before pocketing it in one of his pockets. "I don't mind, what do you need me for, Fujioka-san?"

"Well, to start things off, I'm a lawyer and I'm thinking of contributing to the effort of capturing a certain thief," she said. "As well, I'm also building a case against Techno for some people who had been victims. It's rare for Techno to steal from a normal civilian; however there had been many cases for the prestigious."

Haruhi fumbled with her clipboard before flipping to a blank note paper. "I'd like to ask if you know anyone close to you who have been the victim to the Tech. thief. And if you do, please do your best to describe the case."

"Hmm. A case against the thief?" Kyouya asked, pretending to take interest in the topic. He raised his eyebrows slightly. "How are you going to sue this man if he isn't captured, or let's say…seen?"

There was silence and Haruhi placed down the clipboard onto the wide stone railings. "Uhm, mister, the purpose of why I'm asking these questions is to help determine the areas where Techno is residing," the brunette informed him; her large brown eyes critically meeting his cool gray ones. "The police will be able to use the target areas and deduce an ideal hiding place and therefore catch him."

A sly smile came onto his face and he subtly moved closer to her. "Ah…what a clever plan, Fujioka-san…"

"Yeah. I think it's going to be helpful. For a long time the police force hasn't been able to catch this thief. They'll probably have an easier time to track him down like this," she said, a smile on her face. "But I didn't inform the department about this idea. The material and data still has to be collected."

"Hm, with such a tactic, they'll be sure to capture him quickly," he said; the smile on his face was cold and icy. He didn't put any sincerity into his words. "However, don't you think that you're prone to danger by doing this?"

Haruhi blinked, her eyes losing its sharp and critical look. She raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Kyouya shrugged and he turned away from her and onto a random billboard that was attached to a building. "…if you haven't paid attention to the internet, I'd say Techno has gotten a few hundred thousands of fans. For what, I don't know."

"Ah it's not like that like him for stealing things, but it doesn't make much sense either," Haruhi bit back. Kyouya raised his eyebrows curiously. "I don't see why people would support a thief that steals the next generation of machinery. But if these fan girls are to like Techno, it's probably because they imagine this thief to be slim, agile, and young to be able to escape security and the police. It's just their idiotic fantasies."

"That's correct, but if word gets out that you're going to capture him…you'll find yourself in a predicament, no?"

Haruhi swallowed slightly, and she looked at him with determination. As subtly as this man may seem, Haruhi noted, this guy is clearly discouraging her from doing her work. The Fujioka lawyer huffed and she smoothed out the wrinkles to her yellow shirt.

"Even if I'm chased down by an angry mob, I'll still give the papers to the police," she said confidently, giving Kyouya a mild glare. "And I'm planning to help them investigate into the thief's background and with my help we'll surely put an end to Techno's actions."

'Fujioka Haruhi…just a mere stranger, yet she's become a threat to my name and to my career,' he thought absently, while putting a hand to his mouth. 'If she hands the reports in…the police will bound to trust her and thus…by letting this woman chase me down…It'll be a wonderful challenge…however…I can't underestimate her.'

"Oh, I see," the thief said, his glasses reflecting the light from the street lamps. "So a woman like you is aimlessly wandering the streets asking for public opinions and information..." Kyouya tilted his head at her. "Am I right?"

The twenty-three year old lowered her head slightly and she hesitantly answered, "Yes…is something wrong with that?" Haruhi's eyes widened slightly as the man took her chin into his hand, and he ran a thumb over her red lips.

"Of course, there are many things to be cautious of, Fujioka-san," he darkly whispered. The woman started to shiver, but kept her stare bold and confident. "One, be careful of rapists and gangs…they are more than likely to hit on a pretty woman like you…" Haruhi turned her head away from Kyouya's hand. "Two, you'll never know what the hell would happen to you if someone finds you as a threat."

Haruhi turned her back on him and paced around slightly.

"That doesn't make sense…Who would do that?" Haruhi asked with a smile. Her smile didn't last long on her face, when a hand was slapped over her mouth. Haruhi's eyes slid to the side; the thief suddenly attacked her from the back. "Mmf?!"

"I'm sorry, Fujioka Haruhi," Kyouya said in a low murmur, his mouth brought to her ear. "I have never kidnapped before; I have always _stole_ things. I find this highly unnecessary for me to do. But you kow, you're turning out to be a threat to me. I need you out of my way."

The lawyer's eyes widened. 'Is this—?' Haruhi freed her mouth from his hand, and she asked in panic, "Are you the thief? What are you going to do with me?!"

"Rest assured, woman, I'm not going to rape you, I'm not going to kill you to keep quiet," the thief said with a smile. "I can't be caught, so—Fujioka Haruhi, I'm stealing you."

Haruhi shivered with fear. She wanted to scream and call for help, but the thief gagged her with a cloth before she could. The dry and rough material was held to her mouth and nose that the brunette was afraid that she might die from suffocation. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, and she was roughly grabbed by the thief and blindfolded.

Her vision became swamped with darkness, and Haruhi stumbled over her feet. 'No…let go of me!' Haruhi shook, trying to shake off the thief. Kyouya tsked at how annoying Haruhi was and in a swift movement, knocked her unconscious.

-

-

-

'…he really didn't rape me…' Haruhi thought, staring at her hands in awe. The mere fact that she still had her perfect pale skin on her hands made her amazed. She shivered. 'But then again…I can become a permanent sex slave for this guy…'

Haruhi placed her duct taped hands onto the carpeted floor and she tried to move around with the strong tape binding her feet. Her brown eyes swept over the dark room. It was dark, and she was huddled in a corner of the room.

A bed was visible, a desk, a book shelf, but nothing else.

She was just thrown into the darkness and she was forgotten inside. Haruhi tried to get onto her feet, but her hands and feet were bind together, making her useless and helpless on the floor. 'I can't believe I got myself kidnapped!' she thought angrily.

'Now, what's the thief going to do with me? Is he going to kill me?' she thought, collapsing onto the floor in defeat. Haruhi stared into the darkness, a frown planted on her face. The word of a thief can never be trusted. She was probably in a lot of trouble. Haruhi felt her heart wrenching in her chest; her fate lied within the hands of an infamous thief.

'Tousan is probably worried about me…' Bitter feelings mixed in her and Haruhi shut her eyes. She was cold and kidnapped, and bound in duct tape. 'I want to get out…'

As if on cue, the door swung open, and the lawyer was blinded slightly by the light. A figure was standing there, and a hand reached over to the side to open the lights. She identified the raven-haired man to be the Tech. thief who had kidnapped her.

"Techno, I'm so going to sue you for kidnapping! You kidnapped a lawyer no less, have you no idea what I consequences I can bring to you?!" Haruhi bombarded with a vein pulsing on her head. Kyouya only casually walked in, a towel on his wet hair. Ah so he took a shower.

"I demand to know where this place is, you thief!"

The Ohtori took a seat on the bed and stared at her while ruffling his hair dry. He blinked before slipping his glasses on. "Oh? Are you sure you're going to be able to sue me, oh great and might lawyer?" he mocked, a small taunting grin on his face.

"I can," she warned, narrowing her brown eyes at him. "And what're you going to do with me?" she asked, trying to hide her fear with a confident tone. She couldn't suppress her shaky breath. "If you want to kill me, hurry up and do so. I hate to know that I'm at the mercy of a thief."

'He's going to kill me…I know it…' her mind thought absently. Haruhi's shoulders shook as her head hung on her chest. 'I'm sorry, Tousan…I might never see you again. He must have issued a missing person alert…Ha…as if anyone in Tokyo could find me here…'

Kyouya stood up from the bed and walked towards the desk before sitting onto the revolving chair. "As I have said before: I have don't have any intentions of killing you," Kyouya said, and he leaned towards the desk, picking up a ball point pen. "Committing murder will only add more years to my time in prison that is if I'm ever caught."

There was silence. The Ohtori looked up from his paper at Haruhi who was trembling. He took a pair of scissors from his desk and leisurely took the time to stroll over to the twenty-three year old who was hunched up in the corner.

"Hey…"

Haruhi refused to look at him, and she replied icily, "What."

"Nothing," he said, before getting into a squatting position. Kyouya took the blade of the scissors and her wrists. Haruhi was ready to flinch and expect pain; however, she felt the sticky tape on her peel off her skin.

This infamous thief was actually setting her…_free_…?

"I have more uses for you than having you sit in the corner of my room and cry," the adult said, as he ripped the rest of the duct tape off the lawyer's body. Kyouya whisked around and threw the scissors onto the desk, and he went back to it, picking up his pen once more. "You're still useful."

Haruhi cautiously stood up from the floor. Her legs felt numb; after all, she had been sitting in that position for a rather long time. Once she got herself stable against the wall, she looked at Kyouya with wide and questioning eyes. "I'm…_what_?"

"Come here," he commanded, his gray orbs never leaving the paper that he was writing. Kyouya slapped down his pen, took the paper, and slipped it into an envelope. He kept scribbling things onto the envelope and Haruhi was hesitant on walking over to her kidnapper. "If I must repeat again: I said, come here."

"Uhm…right," she murmured before walking towards the stranger. Kyouya abruptly gave her the envelope. She blinked and looked at the man, who was now staring at her with a straight face.

"Take that outside to the door, and drop it in the mailbox."

'He's letting me leave?'

"You can't leave," Kyouya murmured as he stood up from the table. Haruhi froze slightly as the man passed her. "Once you have seen my face, I'm not even going to consider letting you leave this place. And besides…you can't get out without a key."

She blinked and walked out of the room. Kyouya had already gone somewhere, and she looked around to find him. There were no signs of the twenty-four year old. She stepped into a living room near the elevator.

Haruhi wondered why there was an elevator, but ignored the reason. Instead, the lawyer focused her attention onto the metal plate near it. There was a key slo on it, but the up and down arrows were missing.

'Ah…this is what Techno meant. Without a key, huh?' Haruhi thought. Her brown orbs spotted a slot that had the words: MAIL printed on top in a metal plate.

'…the elevator is just so close…' she thought, giving side glances towards the way out. Haruhi eyebrows scrunched together in concentration, and she reached a hand up to her hair where a hairclip sat. 'I can pick my way out…'

Something snatched her hand and Haruhi's eyes dilated.

"Ara," a voice floated to her ear creepily. A bead of sweat slid down the side of her face. "You aren't planning to leave, are you?"

"Why would I?" she asked, a sly simper on her face. 'Damn, I've been caught.' After several seconds he released his hold on her, and snatched away the envelope he had given her. Haruhi frowned distastefully, while rubbing her wrist.

"If you're planning to pick your way out of here, it's not going to work," he said, slipping the envelope into the slot. Kyouya smiled and turned around. "The security has been enhanced with all the technology I stole."

'Dammit…' she thought, her lips twitching upwards to reveal her teeth. 'He's one step ahead of me.'

As he turned away, the thief grabbed her wrist roughly, intending to drag her somewhere.

"Hey!" Haruhi snapped, before pulling her hand away from him. She hissed at him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The Ohtori silently looked at her beneath the glare of his glasses. "What do you think I'll do?" he fired his own question. Kyouya coolly crossed his arms and smirked at her. "I'm sorry, but if you want to leave, you can't. But if you're going to be staying here, and you will, there will be a lot of rules and things you must follow."

"I never chose to stay here," Haruhi grumbled, giving a deadly glare. Techno scoffed and turned his back on her.

"We both haven't expected something so small as a survey to result in something like this," Kyouya muttered darkly. "Since my house is rather large, you have your own room and bathroom." He directed his stare to an empty hall. "It's just down there, second door to your left. I have the rules and laws of this house on your desk. If you have any questions feel free to ask me."

Haruhi only warily stared at him, as he turned on his heels and walked away from her, his hands clenching the hems of the towel around his neck. "If you wish to have something to eat…it's just out here," before he disappeared out of sight.

The twenty-three year old growled under her breath before walking to where she would be sleeping. Haruhi sighed, as she stopped in front of her door. She was already expecting an empty room with only a cardboard box on the floor as a desk. And as for a bathroom, something like what would be in a jail cell would probably do.

'…I'll be living in hell, Tousan,' she thought dreadfully. Anger ran through her veins and she glared at the metal door. 'I'm trapped in here with a cold-hearted—' K-chak. '-bas…'

Her thought died and she stared blankly at the room. 'What…the…hell?' she asked herself. Surely if she would live as a captive or something, the place where she would be staying could easily be classified as poor living conditions. Haruhi looked around, and murmured to herself in awe, "What a big room…"

Haruhi sighed and trotted in through the door. The woman collapsed tiredly onto the neat bed, and stayed in that position. A content blush fought its way onto her face. 'The thief gave me a bed…' There was silence and she pulled the pillow to her face. 'Maybe I'm overacting a bit.'

The lawyer sat up suddenly and shook her head. 'No…I won't know until I check everything…' Haruhi stood up from the wrinkled bed and walked towards the bathroom. A mild fragrance wafted to her nose and her fingers traveled the inner wall of the bathroom.

Click.

'What the—?'

The woman blinked. The bathroom was equally as large as her room. 'Is this the correct room that someone would give to a captive?' Haruhi walked onto the marble-floored bathroom, and she looked at the expensive-looking furniture in it. The high luxurious accessories overloaded her senses and the brunette left the bathroom as quick as she could.

'…Maybe…I walked into the wrong room,' Haruhi sighed, as she slammed the door behind her. She looked around at the light gray and blue room. A thought clicked into the kidnapped woman's mind.

Haruhi walked towards the glass table and sitting on top of it was a stack of papers, stapled together. She blinked and picked it up.

Silence.

'Wh...What's with this?!'

-

-

-

"You thief!" she exclaimed, stomping angrily into the vast living room. Said person was sitting there on one of the beige velvet couches, sipping tea out of a porcelain cup. "What the hell is with this?!"

Kyouya looked up, his glasses glaring. "Hm?" A cold, distant smile came onto his face. "Have you decided to join me for dinner? If so, you're late. Your food's on the table…_cold_."

"I appreciate the fact that you didn't even bother to microwave it for me," she forced out through gritted teeth. Haruhi shook her head and whipped out the printed rules. "But what's with these?"

"What's with what?"

"You know very well what you wrote for your rules!"

Kyouya serenely sipped his tea and closed his eyes calmly. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Haruhi fumed; the paper in her hands almost crushed in her fist. "Mr. Thief-san, I am talking about your stupid rules that you gave me!" she said stiffly. Haruhi's eye twitched and she stomped closer to him before shoving the paper in his face. "What's with rule number one?"

The tech. thief opened his gray eyes and looked at the first rule: "One: Be a maid."

"It's pretty self-explanatory," he said, holding the delicate cup by its handle. "I generally need someone to take care of the house while I'm off in Tokyo stealing from labs and companies. It's nothing big. There are just only fourteen rooms and fourteen bathrooms to clean."

"Jut only? You say that as if it's so easy," she murmured under her breath. Haruhi put a hand on her hip. "What about rule two?"

"Two: There are clothes in your closet. Wear it," Kyouya read. "Okay, while you were sulking in my bedroom for a long period of time, I gathered my sister's clothes and placed them in your closet. Although they are rather impropriate, they're the only ones that Oneesan left behind."

The thief looked up at Haruhi with a blank face. "I don't expect you to complain, because it's the only clothing you have. But if you do, you'll have nothing else to wear, and I rather not see you clad in your underwear."

Haruhi's face turned slightly red. '…like hell I'll do that."

Kyouya took the papers into his hands and read the last sentence. "Any failure to listen to owner of the house will result in no food." Kyouya beamed. "That means, no dinner."

"I understand that."

"So what I basically want you to do is: be the maid of the house, wear the clothes I have for you, and you have to listen to whatever I say. Understood? The expectations for your behavior are also in there, but I know a lawyer would be smart enough to comprehend them."

There was empty silence, and Kyouya stood up from the couch, his teacup in his hand. "As well…I've written a letter to your parents, they will be knowing your circumstance."

"A what?" Haruhi asked, perking up completely.

"Ah…yes, that's right," Kyouya murmured, derailing from the topic. He gave a glance at Haruhi. "I'd like you to greet me every time I come home. I prefer a voice over silence." Haruhi made a load groan, and she smacked herself with her hand. Kyouya raised an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong with it?"

"I can't believe you're actually expecting me to do these things," Haruhi sighed before falling onto the couch with a plop. Kyouya blinked at her confusedly as she ran her fingers through her brown hair.

"Usually, kidnappers would force the kidnapped to be tied or taped down for days on end, starve, and have poor living conditions. I'm a lawyer, I've dealt with kidnapping cases, and never in my life have I seen a case where the captor would provide for the captive." Haruhi frowned at him. "You don't have any experience with this do you?"

Kyouya's glasses flickered with light and he stared at her stoically.

"What do you expect from a thief?" he asked; his voice was void of any emotion. "I only steal inanimate objects. How would I know how to treat a human?"

'…mn, that's probably why I have a bed and I'm not dead yet…' she thought, chewing her lower lip in doubt. Haruhi closed her eyes. 'Tousan, maybe life here wouldn't be so bad…but this is Techno…the infamous and most wanted thief.'

"Also, I wanted to tell you…"

She opened an eye and glared at him. "What?"

"Attempt to escape and I _will_ hunt you down," he said with an evil smirk. His glasses gleamed and dark aura clouded around him. "And instead of being duct taped for an hour, I'll have you chained and starved for a day." Haruhi twitched uncomfortably. "And we wouldn't want that to happen, neh?"

"N-No, thief-san," she murmured, her eyes sliding away from this potentially dangerous man. "I won't try."

"Good," he agreed.

Haruhi narrowed her eyes slightly. 'At least not yet.'

-

-

-

'Haruhi has been gone for this whole night,' the man thought in pure dread as he trudged up the stairs to his apartment complex. He collapsed onto the step and put his face to his hands, tired from his night's search. His eyes were swollen and dry from searching, and he still hasn't found any traces of his daughter.

'She only told me that she'd be out for a while…just to ask for public opinions…where is she?'

"Fujioka-san, you have mail," a man said, coming up the stairs. He snapped his head up, hoping that the person was probably a policeman. His hopes depleted when it was just the mail man waving an envelope in the air.

"A letter?" a red-haired middle-aged man asked himself. He quietly thanked the man, and grabbed the envelope from him. What if it was a letter from the police department stating that they have found his daughter? With new energy, the Fujioka ripped it open and pulled out the neatly folded letter within.

Instead of finding a computer typed paper, it was a neatly written one:

_-_

_-_

_-_

_To whom it may concern,_

_I am currently holding your daughter, Fujioka Haruhi, as my possession. I have no intentions of keeping her…yet I have no intentions of letting her go. The night before this day, the night that you have last seen your daughter's face…treasure it. I don't plan on returning her. Ever._

_If I do let her free, it's possible that my career as a thief will be over. Because of that, your daughter is not leaving my residence. Prepare to mark her status as dead or missing; be ready to end her profession as a lawyer. It was because of that profession she was led to this difficult circumstance. If you are to blame someone, blame your daughter who had foolishly decided to catch me._

_I must say that she had a clever plan. However, this clever plan of hers will never leave this house. I'm not taking any risks of having my identity and whereabouts known._

_If you want to, you can contact the police and try to catch me. _

_Try._

_Do not be worried, I am certainly not going to do any harm to her at all. I don't have any purpose to going so far as to rape, violence, or murder. Your daughter is underneath my watchful eye and care. To let you know, I won't let anything happen to her. However…I can't guarantee her mentality after this._

_Ah…also…if you wish to bring this to the police, just know when you're filing a missing person report…_

_I didn't kidnap your daughter. _

_I stole her._

_And stealing is my specialty…_

…_now isn't it…Ranka?_

--_Tech. thief. _

* * *

A/N: Meant to be a one-shot, it'll go well if it's a chaptered story however. ...hrm. When I'm not lazy, I'll probably have another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! Very stupid and pointless I know. -haha-

-You know what to do. I'll start blabbing about an Ouran forum, so save your eyes and just go and join already! Jeez! Just go to my profile and bam! It's on my profile, right at the top.--

Reveiws are much loved.

--Until next time,

--Demi-kun.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yes...I decided to do a second chapter. I don't plan on making this a very looong story. So yeah. xD Soak in all the KyouHaru-ness now or never. xD This is for the KyouHaru fanclub. They really prompted me to like...write this. XD -so mean!-

Gah...I was bored. Yeah.

**Dedicated to the members of the KyouHaru fanclub:** StalkinAShadow (Rorenu on Shine), loveless, Ran Fujiwara, Konikamano on SHINE. Please join SHINE and this fanclub. xD -has actually joined all fanclubs there-

**Special thanks to:** LizzaKysn (for somewhat telling me to stop eating corn and to _actually_ write. xD), and some other people I forgot. xD (Hopes and Crack, for...er...supplyin me a good distaction! XD)

Disclaimer: Dun own. Unbeta'd.

_(This fic was brought to you by the most awesome captain of the Brown Squadron. BD Stolen is glaldy part of OP: ROFA. See profile for more details.)_

* * *

"Did you have a good sleep?" the dreaded voice entered through her ears. The lawyer cringed as cold stone eyes struck at her. Haruhi forced herself to face the thief, and see him eye to eye, yet the mere sight of his face made her want to punch it.

"Yes, I did, Techno," she said, before pressing her lips into a very thin line. The man known as Techno was again at the couches that were in the living room. He was quietly drinking his tea, unaffected and unaware of the hostile vibe that was radiating from the woman.

Although she had tried to spend the whole morning in her own room, she couldn't help but start getting hungry by noontime. Haruhi gave a fleeting glance at the thief who was leisurely having his afternoon tea.

Techno; that name was just an alias, something to call the thief by. This man had kidnapped, or let's say, _stole_, Haruhi from the streets of Tokyo and imprisoned her in his home. He was a thief and couldn't be caught; however Haruhi's become a bit distraught because of the past order of events.

"I don't understand why I have to wear this," she hissed, motioning to the clothes that she had on her body. Kyouya momentarily looked at her behind his black-rimmed glasses and a con smile went on his face. The twenty-three year old turned rigid. Her face was heating up; she didn't enjoy being stared at by a man, and a thief who kidnapped her no less.

"W-What are you staring at?!"

"Ara, so my sister's clothes actually fit you," he commented, while pushing his glass up the bridge of his nose. Haruhi clenched her fists and bared her teeth at him in pure hatred; Kyouya pretended that he didn't notice."Tight fit."

"I know," Haruhi replied, poison lacing her words. She pinched the hems of the maid dress that didn't flutter past her thighs. "The clothes you gave me…were practically fit for a young teenager!"

"I can't blame my sister's fetishes," Kyouya coolly lashed back. Haruhi cursed in her head, unable to bite back at his sentence.

The Ohtori took a sip from his cup and looked up at her with bored eyes. "I had pulled out most of the leftovers to rid the fridge of unnecessary items." Kyouya made a motion towards the stacks of frozen food that were piled on top of each other, and then he pointed to an ugly corner of the kitchen. "Please clean the kitchen."

Haruhi made a face at the dinner table that was a walk away from the room where she was at. '…why in the world do I see a mountain of decomposing products?'

"Ah yes, I never cook, really," Kyouya said in a cool and calm tone, as if to answer her question. His gaze flickered to the lawyer's face. "I just get instant ramen, or have take out. And then I just toss them in the little corner over there—"

Haruhi's jaw dropped. 'What uncivilized living and for a rich bastard, too!'

"The cleaning materials are just there," he said while closing his eyes. "Start cleaning the kitchen. I want it spick and span, and without any grease or oil marks." Haruhi grabbed the scrubbing utensils from the counter top and her eye twitched.

Haruhi stared at the kitchen counter. How should she start cleaning? The lawyer wanted to grab the wet sponge and throw it at Kyouya. But she was in the mercy of the thief. Who knew what he'd do to her if he was pissed?

She was only a woman, and capable of being a victim of rape, violence, or murder. This was a notorious thief that she had to work under. Haruhi didn't dare to fall short to his commands.

--one hour later…

Kyouya watched Haruhi carefully; his raven eyes were glued to the very figure of his captive. The maid dress being _tight_ was an understatement; the maid clothing practically hugged the lawyer's very skin, almost melting into the woman. The black and white dress barely covered her thighs.

"Techno…"

Said thief looked at her curiously.

"…there's…mold."

Kyouya immediately stood up and walked towards the kitchen, his attention directed to the place where she was pointing to. "Yeah, there's mold. I'm aware of the poor conditions of the kitchen." His comment made the captive fume, and he placed the tea cup into the overflowing sink. "Clean that."

Haruhi grumbled as she crushed the sponge in her hand, soap suds dribbled down her hand. 'I hate that man,' she thought spitefully as she glared the thief. There was a moment of awkwardness as the brunette wondered how to even rid the kitchen of mold.

As the woman started to scrub away with the kitchen, the Ohtori's watchful eyes had never left her body. He was blankly staring, _blankly_ watching every single movement that her body carried out. From a distance away, no one would be able to feel the stare; however, Haruhi could see from the corner of her eyes that Kyouya was staring at her with a poker face.

Haruhi's eye twitched. 'What the hell is he staring at?' she thought angrily. The brunette turned slightly only to meet the same hollow stare that he had before. She fired rudely, as a vein pulsed on her head: "What?"

"I'm currently debating whether it's just my fascination at how quickly you work or the mere fact that I'm being entertained by watching you in that small, improper choice of clothing," he droned boringly. Haruhi's eye twitched. Kyouya looked at her. "I think it's the latter."

"…perv."

"Get back to cleaning," Kyouya ordered her, and he turned around from her. She didn't know if he was offended by her remark or something else, and Haruhi stuck her tongue out at him.

"After that clean all fourteen rooms and bathrooms and then do the laundry; for your information, the laundry room is right at the back of the halls. Look after the house, will you?" Haruhi straightened herself when he tilted his head towards her. "I'm probably not going to come back until later."

The mere mention of him leaving made her consider his clothing. Kyouya had nothing but black on him, and he was fitting on black leather gloves onto his hands. Haruhi suspiciously asked, "…where are you going?"

"I'm going to go out for a steal," he answered as he walked towards the door.

'Oh, what an honest statement,' she thought sarcastically. Haruhi inhaled deeply. 'Like hell am I going to let him steal anything.' With that decision pressed to her mind, Haruhi quickly strolled past Kyouya and stood in front of the elevator with her arms crossed. "You're not going anywhere."

He looked at her boringly, but he stopped nonetheless. "And why can't I go anywhere?" he asked with an intimidating stare; his glasses flickered ominously. Haruhi swallowed. Maybe stopping him was a bad idea.

"I know that I can't do anything to help the police force put you in jail, but I can at least prevent you from stealing," the brunette argued determinedly. Kyouya broke the staring contest between them and he pocketed one of his hands.

"Now, that appears to be a problem…" he muttered to himself. Haruhi raised an eyebrow, slightly dropping her confidence. The twenty-four year old looked up and his glasses gleamed. He thought for a while before asking: "You're not letting me out, are you?"

Haruhi shook her head and took a hesitant step backwards. The thief only kept advancing towards her, and she kept moving backwards with each small step he took. Soon the lawyer found her back against the metal elevator door. "Well then," he said; his voice was low. "You won't mind if I take something of yours, do you?"

"What—"

Haruhi was silenced by the soft thud of Techno's gloved hand meeting the hollow metal of the elevator shaft. He was towering over her menacingly, staring down at her emotionlessly. "I think being stuck in this house with me would be a little boring, don't you think so too?"

She shivered with the way he was staring at her. The obsidian eyes were twinkling with mischief and the way how his lips would twitch upwards scared the lawyer enough to make her go numb.

"Although, you don't have a personal use for me, you're a woman and thus a _wonderful_ instrument to cure boredom," he continued, as one of his hands slipped underneath the maid skirt. The lawyer stiffened; the glove was rough against her thigh.

"P-P-Per…"

Kyouya narrowed his eyes slightly as he stealthily slipped the key into its slot next to the elevator and the door slid open quickly. "Bye," he said hastily, slipping behind Haruhi and pushing her out from the elevator.

"Ah!"

Shp.

'W…What the heck was that all about?' Haruhi thought grumpily as she straightened her maid dress over her thighs. '…damn that thief!'

-

-

-

'That…' Kyouya thought as he watched the elevator travel upwards from B to 4. 'was a close call…' He brought up his wrist to look at the time. '10, great…because of her, I'll be late for a few minutes.'

The elevator stopped and the metal doors slid open, revealing a long, endless tunnel. The thief stepped out from the elevator and walked through the underground tunnel, as he pocketed his hands.

He was very certain that going out to steal things such as a large security system was going to take time. And doing it during the mid-day was horrible. Kyouya's walk through the metallic tunnel stopped at an open room.

'…Disguise,' was the only word thought as he walked into the room that was filled with clothes.

-

-

-

Haruhi collapsed tiredly onto the couches, flinging herself onto the comforts of the cushions. It was exhausting. She was on a cleaning spree from the noon to the dead of night. 'I've looked…and looked for a stupid telephone, but there wasn't anything that Techno had that could be useful for my escape!' she thought with a frustrated frown.

She sighed deeply and turned onto her side. '…although, I know that his intentions towards me are somewhat currently stable, I wonder how much of it will change?' As much as Haruhi wanted to forget about the eyes that pinned her down so threateningly, she couldn't wave off the awkwardness of it.

There was silence and Haruhi stood up from the couch. 'That's right, Techno's room! It should have some things in there! If I can just—'

Thump.

She froze in her thoughts.

Thump.

Haruhi turned slightly to look around at the living room.

Thump.

"Who…" the question died, and she replaced it with a hesitant: "Techno…are you there?"

And then the strange thumps stopped and she inhaled before exhaling. Ruffling her brown bangs, she continued her way into the halls, 'Hopefully…that was just my imagination.'

-

-

-

Kyouya surveyed the building, weaving in and out from the multitude of people that swarmed around the building. He was in the disguise of a tourist, a visor on his head—sunglasses covering his normal glaring ones. He had a camera strung over his neck, and a backpack strapped on his back.

The building had the latest technology and was show-casing a new type of tracking system. The raven-haired man put a hand to his chin, tapping it slightly as he thought.

'…made by the Miyos.…eh?' he thought, pushing his hands into his pockets. The Ohtori strolled casually into the building, blending into the large crowd that traveled in. '…interesting; so they have produced something that is worth stealing. Of course…this is just a fraud…the real one is in somewhere else'

His glasses gleamed as he looked around the air-conditioned building. He was there in the Miyo Corp, looking to steal a worthy mechanism. Kyouya smirked evilly, as stuck his hands curled around the gloves that were neatly folded in his large cargo pants.

In a moment, Kyouya smiled as he slipped inconspicuously through the halls that were lacking of security, and he tugged the gloved hands onto his hands. He spotted an elevator sitting at the end of the shadowed hall he came across.

He looked at it and punched the button quickly, as his glasses glared ominously.

-

-

-

Haruhi hesitantly pushed open the metal door, causing a creak to sound out through the room. Haruhi looked around warily, before she slipped into the room quickly. Her hand reached for the light switch and once she set flicked it open—

Pak.

She blinked suddenly. 'W-What's all this?!' the brunette thought, as her jaw dropped open. The room was stuffed with thrown papers, blinking computer screens that had a view of different parts of the house, and the one attribute of the room that made her freeze.

It was neatly stacked with boxes of gadgets, some of them she couldn't even name. There was a special table in a corner of the room that had a hanging light bulb swinging back and forth above the metal table. Wires, tools, and half-finished works laid neatly on the surface.

'…does he make things…?' she thought, as she clambered her way towards the rotating chair. Haruhi sat in it, her maid skirt barely covering her thighs, but she didn't mind that especially when he wasn't around.

Tapping the main computer experimentally, Haruhi sat back and waited for the screen to reboot. It turned alive, and the screen brightly illuminated a website article. Her eyes widened at the article name…

'_Tech. Thief Upgrade from Stealing to Kidnapping!'_

Her eyes skimmed the website article—

_Twenty-three year old, lawyer, Fujioka Haruhi has been reporting missing March, and has been missing for a day, before the kidnapper sent in a word to the parent, Fujioka Ranka, of this victim. The culprit of this kidnapping is surprisingly Tech. Thief! From small hints that Fujioka had dropped to the press, Fujioka Haruhi has seem to stumble upon the thief on the night she had gone missing. _

_It had seemed that she had a rather clever plan in order to catch this notorious criminal. However, the clever plan will not be able to be put to use for the creator of the plan is in captive. No witnesses were able to report of the kidnapping. The status and conditions of this individual is still unknown. Authorities are searching frantically for any signs of this vital woman who will possibly increase the chance of the capture of the Tech. thief. _

Haruhi felt happy that the authorities recognized her as a vital individual, but at the same time she was confused. No one knew where she was? The adult sank into the armchair deeper and sighed.

No one will be able to know where she was. But maybe she could tell—

But she didn't know where his 'house' stayed. There weren't any windows at all, so that she could just look out and describe her surroundings. The only way out of the confined luxury was by the elevator and she didn't know how to leave without the key.

The lawyer stood up and sighed as she walked out from the thief's room. There was nothing she could do for herself now…not alone at least. Her chestnut-colored eyes narrowed as she left the room as it was before she walked in.

'I'll need to trick Techno tomorrow…'

-

-

-

-Top floor

He appeared into the room, hard metal tools hanging from his hands. It took several hours for him to rid each floor of its security, and of course, it wasn't _that_ easy. Kyouya's eyes swept around the white storage room, the walls were white, and there were numerous of showcases with some of the inventions Miyo Corp.

But he wasn't aiming for the pathetic machines. Kyouya's slate eyes landed on one of the showcases sitting in the back of the room. He briskly walked towards it, not worrying a bit of the security of the room.

He bent down to the box handle, and he picked the lock open, revealing a mass of electronic wires.

'What an easy steal…' Kyouya thought as he adeptly wired the security box. Beneath the mask he had strung across half of his face, Kyouya smirked evilly. Finally…something worthy to steal…and from the Miyo Co. no less. He set the pliers down, and picked up a pair of clippers, clipping several strings. The glass box sitting on the metal column clicked open. The thief stood up, and carefully took the pliers into his hands.

Clack.

He smashed it against the glass, causing the fragile pieces to cascade onto the floor. Kyouya's eyes inspected the roots of the glass, and experimentally he tapped the mechanism with a gloved finger—

SNAP.

'Knew it. This was programmed to cut off anyone's hands with the glass if the technological device was touched…' Kyouya observed as he saw the metal hinges forcefully snap back into place.

Slow claps resounded through the empty room, as the thief delivered the small machine into his backpack. His eyes slid slightly to the side, and he eyed his unexpected company suspiciously. "Ah…so it's you, C.C."

'C.C' grinned; his dark purple-tinted goggles hid his mischievous golden eyes. "Techno…what a pleasure, to meet here!" Said thief stared as the feline-like thief made his way towards him. "How are you?"

"Great," Kyouya answered, as his eyes watched as the man put a paw-like glove to his caramel hair. He raised his eyebrows slightly and questioned hollowly. "You? C.C?"

"Just to let you know, I've multiplied in two," he said with a wicked smile, as he rested a hand on his hips. "I have better things to do then chat, and my _other_ is accomplishing something as we speak. So…" he drawled, before pointing at his backpack. "Give me what you have there."

Kyouya smiled in response, and he asked icily, "Excuse me?"

The purple-wearing man brightly smiled back at him, before deadpanning in a drop-dead serious tone, "Give it to me."

"I'm sorry, but I was the one who broke in here and took it first."

Techno's rival thief gave an evil smirk as the paw of his traveled up to his chin. Rubbing it softly, C.C murmured to himself, "Last time I remembered great oh Techno had brought home a woman, yes?" Kyouya twitched. "And coincidentally, I have sent the _other_ Cheshire Cat—_Copy_-_cat—_ to collect her from you."

Said thief gave a Cheshire grin as he brought up something swinging from his hands, and his goggles gleamed; Kyouya watched with wide eyes as the small plushie swung back and forth from the cat's paw.

Cheshire threw the tiny rag doll at Kyouya, and he carefully caught it. With sudden realization, he noticed that it was _Haruhi_— "That's her replacement."

He felt something pulse through his body like a lively flame. Instantly, Kyouya's gloved fists squeezed together, clenching the doll tightly, and he hissed, his words heavily drenched with poison, "You have _no_ reason to take her, Cheshire."

The rival thief scoffed and sneered, "Tell that to my counterpart."

-

-

-

Tp.

'…is Techno home…?'

Tp.

It sounded like soft footsteps. A creak to her metal door and Haruhi was jerked awake. She sat up slightly, and she rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Mm…T-Techno—?"

The figure was tall and daunting, and although it was dark, the brunette could feel predatory eyes pining down at her. She shuddered involuntarily and looked up through her still tired eyes. "Are you back already—"

In a blink of an eye, he leapt on her.

Something was pressing against her mouth, something gentle yet firm. The brunette struggled to open her eyes yet something was being sucked in with her faint breathing. The mix of fumes stung against her lips and left a bitter taste in her mouth. The gas made her muscles weaken that she only laid in a limp position, with a figure right over her, the hand on the gas mask.

Haruhi wanted to open her eyes, yet when she used the little strength she had to open them, she couldn't comprehend the person or thing in front of her. 'The thief,' her mind accused. It was suffocating. The more she breathed the more disabled her body became. Haruhi's lips quivered opened, the gas flew in to her mouth; the lawyer wanted to gag and cough—she was too weak to do so.

She swore she could hear the eerie and low voice say into her ear…

"…_don't fight it…"_

In an effort, she was able to grasp the hand that held the mask tightly against her mouth. Haruhi wanted to scream for him to stop killing her, to just _stop_. She wanted to scream for anyone to help her.

Ah.

But no one would hear her…

Because…no matter how loud she screamed for help—she was _alone_ with him.

-

-

-

Kyouya was impatiently pacing back and forth in the confines of the space that his private elevator provided. Each second was a _precious_ moment. He couldn't, and I mean _couldn't_, have the other sneaky cat thief take away his maid!

She had to clean his house, dammit!

A bundle of mixed emotions blew from the core of his chest, and Kyouya smashed a fist against the sides of the elevator in result of it. 'Hurry up!' he cussed in his mind, as he breathed heavily. His clothes were stained with mud and dirt, and his hair wasn't in its neat order.

Was he that desperate that he _ran_ in the rain instead of waiting for the underground elevator to take him there?

The thief looked at the closed doors, and it reflected his unkempt image. He looked as if he had people dump dirt and water on him. Kyouya growled to himself, before opening his gloved hand to reveal the small doll.

Sewn onto the doll was a black and white maid uniform, looking exactly like the one that he had given to her he day before. She had carefully stitched eyes, and an 'x' serving as a neutral mouth—

_This_ measly rag doll as her replacement?

They wish.

The metal box opened with a 'ding', and the reflective doors rolled open slowly. Urgently, he squeezed himself through the still-opening doors and abandoned his backpack at the elevator door—

"Hey—" Kyouya exclaimed as he immediately shoved the heavy metal door open to her room—

It was pitch black, but from the light that poured in from behind him—

He identified the foreign figure there that had Haruhi lying limp and unconscious in his arms. The raven-haired man gritted his teeth angrily; a strange feeling flooded his body once again, sending almost chilling and sparkling vibes from him. Clenching his hands tightly so as to retain his anger, Kyouya growled slowly, "Put her back, C.C…"

Said thief stopped slightly and looked at Kyouya beneath his dark purple-tinted goggles.

This was _him_. The _other_ notorious thief along-side the one he had encountered before, Copy-Cat. He threw a disbelieving look at Kyouya's face, and grinned slightly at him. "Salutations, Techno. Seems like Cheshire had told you I'm here to take her, neh?"

"I said…_put her back_," Kyouya continued firmly. The anger of having his captive taken away caused a sadistic smile spread on his face. There was a paralyzing silence, and the caramel-haired adult slowly set the limp body onto the bed, but not in a manner of surrendering.

"It looks like you're not going to let me go anywhere with her," the thief reasoned slowly, as he rose to his full height. Kyouya smirked in response as he placed the doll's string between his teeth.

Rashly pulling his gloves downwards on his hands, Kyouya's glasses gleamed ominously.

"If you want her, you'll have to fight me."

-

-

-

Morning came and Haruhi awoke with a jerk, immediately sitting up in the bed. The past day's events were still fresh in her mind; the 'nightmare' seemed so real that it probably was. Haruhi looked at herself, and her heart almost stopped beating at the sight.

There was _blood_.

There were freaking blood on the sheets; the crimson-stained blankets were tangled between her legs, her hair was in a mess, and her body ached whenever she'd move. Haruhi let out a small whimper as she tried to move herself off the puddle of scarlet that imprinted into the very mattress. She looked at the rest of the bed—

It was splattered with the disgusting smell of crimson liquid.

Was she…

"Ara, you're awake?" the captor's voice came from the floor. Haruhi's eyes widened and she looked at him in fear. The man seemed to have been lying on the floor, and he propped himself from the floor, with an elbow, as he adjusted his water-stained glasses.

"Y-You…"

"…? Is something wrong?" he asked stoically, completely unaware of the strange amount of blood all over the room. Haruhi swallowed thickly, as she glanced around her 'neat' room. It looked as though there had been murder committed yet she saw no body, and from what she could see the thief was not at all injured—

"Someone broke into your room last night," Kyouya sighed as he stood up from the floor, turning to his side. Haruhi jerked her attention to him—his black pressed shirt was unruly, his hair in a tangle, and there was a slight distortion to his glasses' frame.

The woman was trembling and she wrapped her arms around her body. "Was…was I…" She couldn't say the last word even if she tried, yet the intellectual thief managed to understand it, and he bowed his head in understanding.

"He didn't do much damage except the paralyzing gas. I didn't let him do anything else, although he was quite persistent on taking you," Kyouya confirmed in his usual calm way, as he picked up something that was drenched in blood. His left hand clenched his other right arm distractedly, and when he turned towards her—

A fresh drop of scarlet spiraled down his bare arm—

The lawyer's brown orbs widened and she immediately covered her mouth in shock.

"—but you're safe…"

-

-

-

"T-Techno?" Haruhi asked timidly as she brought the first-aid box towards the chair that Kyouya was sitting on. She fully inspected him—his shirt, pants, everything _cloth_ was torn with tears that resembled a claw mark. He wasn't as seriously injured as she thought he was—

"Can you take off your shirt?" she inquired, as she pointed at his shoulder that had a deep gash. He blinked slightly before obediently slipping off the blood-soaked shirt. His body was coated in a light tint of disgusting red—dried blood—

"Aren't you going to clean this?" Kyouya grunted, as he clutched his arm painfully. Haruhi jerked and she took a cotton pad and dribbled alcohol onto the cotton. Gingerly she began to clean the wound mark, surprised that he could even get a cut _this_ deep.

There was silence as she tended to his wounds with the knowledge that she learned in high school.

"Does…it hurt?" she pressed quietly, as she wrapped the clean white cloth around his arm. Kyouya was staring at the severe mark stoically, all emotions on his face was drained. Although he had a rather blank face, inwardly, Kyouya was rather surprised that his captive took the first initiative to tend to his scars—

"Techno?"

He looked up. "Yes?"

The moment he lifted his head, a stinging, cool swab of liquid patted against the scratch on his face, and Kyouya winced immediately. "Sorry!" He shook his head, dismissing the quiet apology. Haruhi knitted her eyebrows in concentration as she gently cleaned the large red scar that was clawed across his cheek.

There was an uncomfortable silence, and Haruhi taped a bandage onto his right cheek, before leaning backwards to grab a dry cloth that was slung over a small bowl of water. "You…you were bleeding…"

Kyouya gingerly had his fingertips brush across the cloth wrapped tightly around his arm, as Haruhi twisted the water out from a wash cloth. "I'm aware of that."

She wiped at his face, wiping away the dirt and evidence of blood. Haruhi was a bit uncomfortable with being that close to her captor, but she managed to continue smoothly, "And someone was after me."

"I know," Kyouya replied coolly as he sunk tiredly into the beige couch. The cool, calm mien he _still_ showed seemed to grate on her nerves and Haruhi's eyebrow twitched, and she twisted the cloth in her hand, half out of annoyance and the other out of nervousness.

Kyouya was thinking. Copy-cat…that person was there to take his captive away from him. Then again…if she had known that the thief would do that…Haruhi would be willing to go then. Techno frowned worriedly, as his eyes slid to the slide.

If they came back for her…

Will she go…?

Haruhi stood up suddenly, her back to Kyouya. "I'm going to get you a change of clothes—" A strong arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her towards him. Haruhi stiffened as she felt Kyouya bury his face into the curve of her spine. His hand was resting on her slim waist, and his face was so close to the ruffles of her maid skirt.

Her face burned crazily, and she stammered. "T-Techno. Let go…"

"Do you want to…" He paused slightly and corrected himself, "Are you going to…" he murmured hesitantly, as he closed his eyes tiredly. "…leave me…?"

Haruhi's eye widened slightly, as she asked, "W-What do you—"

He shifted his head slightly before pushing her away from him. Kyouya looked away, his glasses glaring; however underneath the lenses Haruhi swore she saw a tiny tint of pink. "It's…nothing, I just acted on impulse," his excuse was.

Haruhi blinked and she whipped around. "Techno, I want to say tha—"

"You're welcome," Kyouya interrupted as he rose from his seat. Haruhi's eyes jerked open, and she stood there in the middle of turning around—frozen. She grumbled as she followed him as he stopped somewhere near the kitchen.

"Er—do you need—"

Kyouya gave her an unnerving stare and then he smirked evilly at her, causing her to twitch subconsciously. In an instant he was towering over her, pushing her onto the kitchen counter. "Do I need you?" he asked for her, with an eerie smile. Haruhi's face blazed once again. "What do you think?"

"G-Get of—"

"Nice work on the kitchen, by the way," he quipped with a tiny smile, interrupting the flustering woman. Kyouya's glasses glared as he pushed a spatula into her hands. He got off her and commanded, "Now go and make dinner."

A flustered streak of red slowly and gradually burned onto Haruhi's face as she gripped the washcloth and spatula with murderer's intent. She stood up and threw the bundled cloth into the kitchen sink, and she swiped her apron from the nearby counter.

"I'll do that," she squeezed through clenched teeth.

-

-

-

Thud.

And a gasping individual collapsed weakly onto the floor, blood and water dribbling from his body. His healthy doppelganger, who was in the living room, whipped around suddenly at the sudden sound and his golden eyes widened.

"K-Kaoru?!" he cried, instantly running towards the fallen Cheshire Cat. The thief's cat ears were ripped beyond recognition that only the mechanical wires that were essential for hearing were left hanging on his head.

His clothes were torn and tattered, peeling outwards and the blood pools that blossomed underneath it continued to run. Scarlet mixed with rain water were dribbling from beneath his crimson-stained hair, and when the injured man's twin swept away the matted bangs, the face that was once hidden depicted great pain—

"S-…sorry, Hikaru," the younger, injured twin whispered hoarsely, before collapsing into his twin's arm. "H-He's really…attached…to the girl…"

"Kaoru…what the hell did he do to you?" the elder demanded, as he helped the other onto his feet, slinging a tattered and bruised arm over his shoulder. Kaoru heaved in a pained breath as he stabled his head against his brother's shoulder.

"I…barely landed a scratch on him, he's…_skilled_," he whispered in a dying breath, as he was helped to a room— Kaoru's hazel eyes widened, and he cried in a strained voice, "H-Hurts!_ H-Hikaru_!"

The concerned brother, laid him onto a bed in one of the room, and he fearfully laid a tentative hand onto Kaoru's forehead, and he felt it burn underneath his hand. "Just wait, I'll get the house-nurse—" when he turned, a hand shot out and grabbed the tail of his white shirt. "Kaoru?"

The younger twin had his eyes shut painfully and groaned softly underneath his breath, as his head shifted to the side, "I…just wanted to…help her…get out…"

"I…I know," Hikaru assured, as he patted his younger brother's hair soothingly. When his brother had finally slipped into unconsciousness because of the pain, the older twin stood up to find the house-doctor that they have.

'That woman…means a lot to Techno…doesn't she?'

* * *

A/N: There was supposed to be a story about C.C. I was writing it one day...and then abandoned it. xD Erk. Did I just trash Kaoru? OwO Oweh, shiit. Also...don't think that having the twins randomly come in was a random thing. They have motives. xD Just something for you to chew on.

Ah wells. Whatevers. Here. Your stankin chapter. ARE YEW HAPPY?! XDDD

If you are, please reveiw! xD; And if you're a flamer...HAHA. _Try!_

-Until next time,

--Demi-kun.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Nyoh. Stupid FF net, deleted everything after I made changes in them. -stabs FF- Ah wells. enjoy. Gaaack. Also...I forgot to mention that this is a little gift to...er...forgot her FF username, but a member on SHINE-- **Rorenu**'s birthday! xD I hope you find this...er...okay. :P

Disclaimer: Dun own, unbeta'd. (cus...I want this thing to be out as soon as possible. You may find some errors...but I beg you to pardon them.)

* * *

Hands threaded through light-brown hair. Slowly and gently, it shifted aside the light-brown strands on the bandaged forehead. Hazel eyes looked down hollowly at his mirror image who was tattered and ripped practically _inhumanely_.

His fists clenched tightly and he gritted his teeth angrily. 'Damn Techno…' he cursed, as he leaned back onto the stool that he was sitting on. 'How could he hurt him…?' The twenty-three year old man took the identical hand into his, and gripped it softly.

He did _nothing_ to deserve the harsh treatment. The twin came back bleeding, weak, wet, and with a fever that was shooting well past the norm. It was their rival, _Techno_, who dared to attack the likes of his twin.

"Sorry, Kaoru…" he whispered. "…I shouldn't have sent you to get her. Knowing that you were weaker and more inexperienced than me…I should've made you take the device instead. But why did you persist to do it?"

There was silence of Kaoru's part. His twin examined the sleeping man; he had a wet washcloth plopped on his head, and every inch of his skin underneath his clothes were carefully wrapped and tended to with bandages.

The metal door heaved open, and a soft voice rang out, interrupting his train of thought, "Hikaru-kun? How's Kaoru-kun doing?"

"Ah," Hikaru responded as he looked at the woman, as she invited herself in. He gently looked at his twin and squeezed his hand concernedly. "He's…sleeping, Renge. He seems to be burning up with a fever, and he didn't wake up at all."

"Not even this morning?" she countered, taking a seat onto the bed. Hikaru shook his head silently, and continued rubbing the pad of his thumb over Kaoru's hand. The woman flattened her neat skirt and set the tray of food onto a table near the bed. "Did this stem from your plan to take Fujioka Haruhi?"

Hikaru nodded in agreement. Renge sighed, as he stretched her arms absently, "I believe that…Kaoru-kun had a different motive as to why he wanted to take her, instead of letting you do it."

Hikaru blinked, and gave the woman a hollow stare.

"I bet you thought that if…Fujioka Haruhi was to be on our side, you'd use her brains to land Techno right into the authorities' hands." He nodded slightly, as Renge ran her small hands through Kaoru's bangs. "And I bet…Kaoru-kun thought that...he should take her…so she could go back home."

The more experienced thief blinked confusedly as he stared at Renge. "Where'd you get that theory?" She only smiled innocently, before looking at Kaoru with soft brown eyes.

"Remember the day when I came here?" she questioned, gripping the edges of her apron. "It was Kaoru-kun who brought me here. He saw me wandering around the streets when it was raining, and he offered to take me here since I had nowhere to go. You didn't like the idea of me being here, but he insisted."

Hikaru shifted his eyes away. It was true—the woman that was talking next to him had been brought in from the streets because of Kaoru's pity. "He's always such a soft-hearted guy," the twin grumbled under his breath. "Planning to release Fujioka back to her home, does he even know that Techno would take her back again, and reinforce his base that _we_ can't get into it anymore?"

Renge smiled patiently as she stood up from the crisp white sheets. "Oh, but Hikaru-kun, pure intentions never think of the consequence."

-

-

-

Haruhi was tapping her fingers against the marble counters of the kitchen, staring expectantly at the hall where her captor's room was located. She was deep in thought, wondering if she should plot her escape soon.

The brunette shifted and stared at the plates of breakfast that she had prepared for herself and him. Her eyes shifted to the plates that sat uneaten on the other counter…the thief also skipped dinner the night before. Perhaps the pain was too overwhelming to bear?

She shook her head and stood up from the table. '…maybe I should look around to see if I could get an idea to where I am…' Haruhi allowed her eyes to wander cautiously, just in case if the thief had woken up and caught her.

Haruhi moved silently through the dark halls, after all there were no signs of morning or afternoon rays. She really didn't understand why there were no windows located anywhere in the house. But more so, what intrigued her was how the intruder broke in to kidnap her.

Questions floated to her head and her dress shoes slapped quietly down the marble halls. The only way in and out was by the elevator and of course Kyouya had enhanced it with numerous of technology. And the elevator could only be used with a key.

_Tp._

Her heart stopped, as her shoe made a strange sound. Haruhi's brown eyes were afraid to look down to see what she stepped on, but nevertheless curiosity got to her. She held in a surprised gasp as she identified the substance that her shoe landed on—

Blood.

And it looked like a dried messy pool slapped onto the tiles. Haruhi staggered to the side a bit, now smelling the weakened iron scent. She placed a tentative hand onto the shadowed wall, narrowly missing a much larger and deformed hand print that was pressed in with scarlet.

'…is this…where the intruder came through?' Haruhi thought to herself. Her legs were frozen to the spot, shivering and growing weak because of the smell and sight of blood. The lawyer forced herself to continue down the lone, eerie hall, persuading herself that this was the way the intruder got in.

Her breath was stuck in her throat, and she slowly crept into the looming darkness, leaving the rooms that she was somewhat familiar with. The wall was smeared with dried blood, and the ground was still stained by evaporated amounts of crimson.

'The guy must've traveled through here…' she thought to herself, stopping as she saw that the trail swerved into a room that was blocked by a metal door. Haruhi's fingers reached to push it open, however the second her fingertips brushed against the metal—

_Crash_

She breathed in instantly, slamming her back against the wall. The sudden crash inside of the room caused the door to slowly creak open, and Haruhi could hear her heart pound in her ears. One beat, two beat, three—

The lawyer peeked into the room, her brown eye straining to see who or what made the noise. In the completely dark room, save for a small light-source coming from a flashlight that fell onto the floor, a feline-like figure was crouching on the ground, and seemingly had kicked a metal box during his landing.

Who is he? Where'd he come from? How'd he get here? What was he doing here?

The questions swarmed her mind and Haruhi attentively watched him stand and scout the trash-filled room. The area was stained with blood, Haruhi noticed, and she could detect a guilty aura come off from the intruder. He didn't stay long, for he picked up something on the ground.

A quick flash of light toward the door and Haruhi withdrew herself quickly. She could hear her heartbeat as loud as ever, and then soon she heard the lone taps of a shoe…or something similar approach her direction and they were growing louder by the second.

Haruhi swallowed as she turned on her heels and quickly made her way down the halls, hoping that whoever was in the room didn't see her running into the safety of one of the open rooms.

-

-

-

"Techno?"

He could feel a prod, and then a hand landed on his shoulder, shaking him gently. His eyebrows knitted slightly, and he struggled to open his eyes. The first thing his slate eyes saw was the neutral face of his maid.

He blinked.

She was so close; he could practically feel her breath on his face, blowing onto his glasses. Haruhi was saying something, but all words were at loss as he watched, mesmerized, her pink, enticing lips bubbling with words. He heard the last of what she said:

"…can you…get up?"

Kyouya blinked back to his senses. He used his unhurt arm to prop himself up from his bed, "I…think so…" The lightbulb flickering above his metal table gave a glow into the dim room. He pushed away the sheets that were tangled between his legs and arms—

"…Why are you in my room?" he asked, after seeing Haruhi sit on the side of the bed. She froze slightly, her heart ceasing to pound. Oh god. Did she violate some of his rules again? Kyouya ran a hand through his hair, and winced at the movement of his wounded arm.

"U-Uhm, don't move it around so fast," Haruhi immediately said, as she took his hand laid it carefully onto the bed. She was hoping that a sudden change of topic would make him forget his previous question. Kyouya only stoically stared at her in all her maid-outfit glory.

"Yeah…sure," the thief said, waving the topic aside. He slowly moved onto the edge of the bed, sitting next to his captive. "…you…wanted something from me?"

"Er…yeah," Haruhi said, as she averted her eyes away from the thief. "It's…lunch…"

Kyouya stared blankly.

"You slept past yesterday's dinner and breakfast…" she continued, as her brown eyes pointed to the platter of food resting on a table. "So I thought maybe you skipped it intentionally because it was too painful for you to get up from the bed. And…"

'…why am I even concerned about him?' her rationale mind spoke. Haruhi paused slightly. Her mind was right…why _did_ she even bother to do all these things for him anyways? She was taken away from her family and life to live as a maid for a thief.

Why did she care?

'Because he saved me.'

From what?

'But…he got hurt…'

So did the other person.

'…why then…?'

Because you—

There was a small amount of movement, and Haruhi was snapped from her thoughts. Kyouya was struggling to reach over and take the tray without moving his right shoulder too much. After all, the gash was still fresh, and moving it gave him too much pain.

"Ah, let me get that for you," Haruhi offered instantly, taking the silver tray and putting it onto the bed.

"…thank you," Kyouya murmured quietly. His right hand reached for the utensils, or tried to, but flinched as pain rippled through his arm. "Shit…" he cussed under his breath. A smaller hand wrapped around his own, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"You'll hurt your arm," Haruhi said softly, as she took the bowl of rice and a pair of chopsticks. Kyouya stared at her, amazed and speechless. It was undeniable that the thief had a small tiny blush burned onto the skin underneath his glasses. Well…this was unexpected…

"Here."

Obediently, the thief opened his mouth slightly, and ate the rice off the chopsticks. He chewed at the slightly flavored rice, and his face burned from the fact that she was feeding him breakfast. The great Ohtori Kyouya, thief—Techno, had to be fed by a lawyer whom he had captured…this was a great blow to his self-esteem. It felt awkward as well.

"Uhm…thank you…" he murmured quietly, after swallowing the spoonful of food in his mouth. Haruhi gave a grim smile, pained to know that she wasn't going to be let out anytime soon. She lowered her brown eyes and let out a tiny sigh, her thoughts swirling around in a mess.

Techno…

Haruhi clenched her fingers around the cloth of her apron. She just had bittersweet feelings of hatred for him. It was _him_, it was his fault that she couldn't go home…

If only he continued acting like that stuck up bastard, then Haruhi would be able to take advantage of his injury and just leave the secret base and possibly put him into jail. Because she _wasn't _going to care about him all…

If only he didn't put himself in harm's way, just to prevent the mysterious intruder from doing God knows what to her…she would have never delayed her plans on getting out of the thief's base.

If only he didn't become caring and considerate of her privacy and her well being…she would have never cared to tend to his injuries and feed him as she was doing now.

If only he didn't ask genuinely if she was going to leave him alone in the base to be the lonely person masked underneath the thieving cover…she would have never forgotten her thoughts of escaping and focus on the thief alone.

If only…

_If only_…she didn't fall in love with _Techno_, the one who had kidnapped her from her life— she would have left…

…but she didn't.

-

-

-

A red-haired man brushed a hand past his forehead as he stood up from watering the tiny plot of land behind his apartment. Green buds were barely poking from the earth, and the dirt was rich brown from the water that the middle-aged man fed it.

His forehead had grown creases, and underneath his eyes were black circles. It had been this way ever since his daughter had gone missing. Fujioka Ranka flung the empty, bright yellow pail aside and tiredly walked back to the shaded stair steps.

Plopping down onto it, he stared at the piece of land absently. '…I wonder if Haruhi's…doing okay with the thief…' he thought, the mere fact boring heavy in his mind. But he knew the answer…Haruhi would probably be living in burning hell every day she spent with the thief.

The worrying adult leaned backwards and stared at the ocean blue sky…

Why was it that Kami created such a beautiful day, yet Kami cannot return his daughter to him?

He sighed heavily, unaware that nearby, a twig had snapped under the pressure of a dark violet boot. A shuffle of leaves, and his attention was snagged. The man tossed a glance at the rim of the forest, and his eyes nearly jumped when he spotted the sly cat thief, Hikaru, lying against a trunk, staring with cocky eyes.

"You're…C.C…" Ranka murmured, pointing at the purple-dressed thief in awe. His tone changed to one of disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

The Cheshire huffed and shut his eyes haughtily. "I'm only here to have a quick…chat, Ranka-san. I won't stay long, because I'll need to leave soon. But this chat, it doesn't concern you, but Techno and your daughter, Haruhi-san." The thief re-opened his eyes and gave a feline smirk, just as Ranka's eyes widened.

Hikaru shifted and stepped closer towards the man, and he placed his paw-like hands onto his hips. He declared, "I have come to say that we both want the same thing from Techno." Ranka only blinked. "You see…the other C.C, my twin…was heavily inflicted with wounds by this thief when he tried to help her out from his base. Judging my the severity of Copy-cat's wounds, I can say…that Techno had grown rather fond of your daughter."

"And…?" Ranka asked, raising a disbelieving eyebrow.

He paused slightly and he directed a glare to the ground. "I…wasn't able to do anything to help my brother," Hikaru growled, fisting his hands tightly. "And I'm…going to hurt Techno in any possible way that I can. I want him to feel the pain of seeing someone that he cares about far from him…"

"…so why are you here, C.C?"

Hikaru blinked and looked up quickly.

"If you can easily break in and take my daughter away? Then why must you be here if you can't do anything?" Ranka spat spitefully. Hikaru shrugged as he crossed his arms over the other. He gave the man an evil smirk as he listlessly said…

"I've come to let you know…"

The man intently watched the thief's lips twist into a wicked grin.

"I'll take her from him as vengeance, and I'll give her to you as a gift."

-

-

-

Tp…

Haruhi tossed in her sleep, trying to adjust the suddenly hard and uncomfortable pillow that she was resting upon.

Tp…

Another one…

The brunette tried to move into a more comfortable position, and buried her face into the cushion. She took a deep breath, noticing the strange smell to her bed sheets. Somehow…she smelled…_peppermint cologne_?

Her eyes popped open

"Ara, you're awake?"

The voice was unfamiliar; it was rougher, peppier, higher and one hundred percent _not_ the thief who had taken her captive. Haruhi's brown eyes jerked open and she gasped suddenly—this was _not_ her room. This was actually _not_ a room_—_

"Where—" She saw light-brown. "Who the hell are you?" she fired rudely, suddenly pulling herself away from the mass of caramel hair that was besides her. The twenty-three year old, who was carrying her let out a snort, as he continued down the brightly lit metal halls.

"I'm Cheshire Cat…or C.C, another thief like Techno. As you can see…I'm carrying you, so it's _obvious_ that I kidnapped you," he said haughtily. Haruhi shivered at the tone of voice, and tried to move away from him but he wouldn't yield. "And we're currently leaving your possessive captive's base."

"…now why would you do that?" Haruhi muttered, lowering her brown eyes to the metal floor. Mixed feelings swarmed in her body—she should be happy that she was out, but for some reason she felt remorse and unhappiness when she heard the news.

The man stopped slightly, and Haruhi blinked questionably.

"Because…" His tone changed. "I want to make Techno feel the pain of losing someone he cares about," he hissed, before he continued on his way down the hall. Haruhi blinked, the statement somewhat surprised her. "My own twin…was _hurt_, and on the brink of death when he came back."

Hikaru grumbled poisonously, "I don't want it to happen ever again, but of course…it'll be unwise for me to attack you now…"

Haruhi swallowed thickly, as an unnerving feeling twisted in her stomach.

"So…I'm going to return you to your father…"

"Eh? Otousan?!" Haruhi cried, abandoning the feeling that she felt a moment ago; a giddied blush appeared on her face. She tried to peer and look at his face with a bright smile of gratitude. "Are you—? You're really going to let me go back?"

"…I'll do that," Hikaru said, nodding firmly. She only smiled brightly, forgetting about Techno for a while. Amidst her joy, she couldn't hear Cheshire Cat murmur under his breath, "As long…as _he_ suffers."

-

-

-

It suddenly felt empty.

Kyouya's eyes opened to see the ceiling and he sat up in his bed, wincing in pain when he applied slight pressure onto his injured arm. He could feel the swamping presence of emptiness just _creep_ in through the cracks of the firmly shut metal door.

'…where's she?' he asked himself subconsciously, as he shifted on his bed. The tray of eaten food was gone from the bedside table, and there were no signs of his captive…at all. Perhaps, she was just outside cleaning the kitchen or rooms?

The Ohtori stood from his messy bed, and he wobbled slightly on his wavering feet. '…where is she?' he repeated the question in his head, half-wishing, half-expecting the woman to just burst into his room with a tray in her hands…

But she didn't come.

The thief swallowed thickly as he staggered tiredly towards the door, wondering where his maid had gone. Would she be outside…just wiping the kitchen counter clean while thinking deeply?

Kyouya grabbed the door handle with his left hand and swung the heavy metal door open. His slate eyes quickly swept through the area, searching…almost desperately for her. He walked casually into the living room, his eyes kept alert.

Suddenly…the house seemed a lot bigger. He brushed past the kitchen counter noticing something placed neatly onto the table. An overpowering sensation of the _rare_ cold feeling of being alone blossomed from the middle of his chest, hitting him hard. His gray eyes clouded as he gingerly picked up the white folded apron, and a piece of paper tumbled from its folds.

'_Goodbye…' _

Was all it said.

For the first time in a long time, something painful sliced through his body, paralyzing him in an unknown, _unwelcomed_ feeling. Kyouya directed a poisoned glance towards the floor, while crushing the note in his hand. Dead, tense silence ensued and spitefully he threw the crushed paper to the ground, before breaking out into a run into the dark halls.

-

-

-

"Uhm…Cheshire Cat…?" she mumbled softly, poking his head slightly. He was sleeping…_sleeping_. And at this time too. Haruhi rolled her eyes at him, and shifted in her position. She sat on her heels while staring at him curiously.

'…I wonder if his ears are real…' she thought absently, while reaching a hand to the purple pair of cat ears that poked from the mass of caramel hair. She pinched it softly, and rubbed it. 'It's such a weird color—'

The ear flicked, batting her hands away.

"Eep—" she started, before closing her mouth quickly. 'That's right…he's still sleeping.' Hikaru tossed his head the other way, before shifting slightly on the bush he was laying on. She placed a firm hand onto his shoulder and shook him. "Wake up, please…"

"Muh…?" he murmured sleepily, after his head rolled on his shoulders. "What is it now…?" The cat-like thief asked before turning away tiredly. "Can't you see that I'm tired from carrying your heaviness? Can't you go home by yourself?"

Haruhi's eye twitched annoyingly at him. She fisted the frilly black cloths of her maid dress and hissed through gritted teeth. "For your information, there's nothing but forest here and there. How do you expect me to just_ 'go home'_?"

"You're such a troublesome captive," he murmured, as he moved slightly to his side. "Techno must have cared for you a lot if you stayed there for such a long time. If I was him, I would have kicked you out already."

Haruhi's face flushed red and she glared at him. 'How rude!'

"Neh…but he _didn't_," Hikaru said with a sneaky smile, as he tossed a small subtle glance at her. "It sounds like an obsession or…something else."

"I don't understand what you're saying," Haruhi denied, giving him a stare. "But to the point: where are we? Why are we in the forest? Aren't you going to take me home to Otousan?" She gave him a critical stare. "Well?"

He snickered as he sat up slightly, fixing the goggles that were over his face. "Tss—also a demanding woman, eh? I do wonder how Techno could have lived with you. You're such a bother and very pesky…"

"And you're obnoxious and conceited."

"Oh. That. _Burns_," he said sarcastically as he flicked a paw-like finger at her head. She winced at the contact and rubbed her forehead discontentedly. "To answer your questions…one: we're in a forest. Two: because we just are. Three: No duh."

"Wha…?"

"Okay look, Techno is a sneaky bastard, okay? Since you're gonna be leaving his base, I should shed a little light onto your confusion," Hikaru said informatively as he stood up. He placed a paw onto his hip haughtily and waved the other hand around. "This area of forest is part of the network of tunnels where Techno moves in order to travel through Tokyo."

Haruhi glanced around curiously, looking at the shadows cast by the looming trees. "Networks? I don't see anything like a tunnel."

"Just shut up and listen to me before you interrupt," Hikaru sighed. He paced around quietly, his boot crushing the soft grass on the forest floor. "The network of tunnels is underground. He was wise enough to use it in order to travel efficiently from place to place. If you have paid attention to his base…the only thing he had was an elevator…and nothing else."

"There weren't any windows either…"

"That's because it's _entirely_ underground."

Haruhi stared at him.

"There are so many ways to enter the base. There's the elevator for once, the garbage chute, the air ventilation system…and of course, Techno sealed them all with security. There's a loophole though," he explained, grinning at her triumphantly. "And that's how I got in to steal you from him."

She stayed silent and watched him pace back and forth across the grass. "There was a room…that had a metal chute leading right to one of the networks. When I first been there, due to exploration of his metal tunnels, the room was tightly bolted shut. I doubt that your thief knew that room had chute that just allowed me to slide right into his base."

"Oh—you were that guy who crashed into something like a metal box!" Haruhi exclaimed, pointing a finger at him. Hikaru slowly blinked, and a feline smile came across his lips.

"Aah, so you were that alarming figure that I saw peeking from the door. How funny," he commented dryly. His hazel eyes fell to the ground, and his voice lost its spark. "I bet you saw a lot of blood there…eh?"

"Y-Yes…" she stammered nervously, suddenly feeling uncomfortable at the remembrance of the so called 'fight' between the intruder and Kyouya. "Is there a problem…?"

He shook his head before turning his back on her. The thief started to walk away, his paw-gloves shoved into his pockets. Haruhi only blinked confusedly. "No…let's just hurry and get out of here."

What was with that change of tone? Maybe he had some kind of problem or somethin, Haruhi reasoned. She quietly fell in step with him, being silent during the rest of the trip.

-

-

-

"Ah—it's my apartment!" she exclaimed, her eyes lighting up brightly with glee. Hikaru smiled a small smile as he watched her quickly run towards the beige buildings that stood at the outer rim of the forest.

He only stayed at the tree, pressing his back onto the bark, watching as Haruhi ran up the stairs of the two-story apartment. The lawyer quickly shot towards the door that was illuminated by a light bulb that scared away the shadows.

Her cheeks were flushed and Haruhi's hand immediately pressed at the small button of the door bell. The small buzz of the melody could be heard from outside, and she impatiently tapped her foot.

The door swung open partially, and a tired, weary eye peeked through the crack. The dull orb immediately became lively and the door flung open quickly, revealing a disheveled man. "H-Haruhi!" Ranka gasped, as he placed his hands onto her hot, flushed cheeks. "You're finaly back! You're home!"

She brightly smiled and immediately hugged her dad. "Otousan, I'm back!"

The red-haired man smiled as he returned the hug, his stray eyes wandering to the tree that stood so visible from the second floor. Cheshire Cat was there with a smile true to his name. Ranka nodded subtly at him, mouthing a 'Thank you', and the thief slinked away into the shadows of the night.

-

-

-

"Mn…"

Tired, hazel eyes struggled to open, and when they were finally open the first thing he saw was the worried face of their house maid. He tried to find his voice, and when he did, he stammered weakly, "R-Renge-chan…? What are you doing...?"

Relief washed over her face and she straightened herself, as the injured man attempted to sit up. "Good…you're finally conscious," she sighed, while picking up a metal tray of food for him. "Kaoru-kun, you haven't eaten in days…"

"It's okay, I'm not hungry," he murmured, directing his eyes elsewhere. Her brown chocolate orbs studied his face and she placed a comforting hand onto his shoulder, causing him to jerk in slight surprise.

"…Hikaru-kun gone to return Fujioka-san back to her family," she said soothingly. Renge smiled at him reassuringly. "She'll be safe, so you don't have to worry about it anymore…"

"Yeah, but I failed—"

Renge tsked him and shook her head. "Don't think about that time. Just be happy that you came home _safe_ and not entirely dead. If you're going to be like that when Hikaru-kun comes back you'll make him even more guilty."

Kaoru sighed depressingly, as he clenched a small part of the fabric between his fingers. "Hikaru…" There was silence between them, and he suddenly gasped, his eyes jolting open. "Renge-chan, what is Hikaru doing?!"

She tilted her head questionably. "…what do you mean?"

"What did he exactly do in order to have Fujioka go home?"

"Well…he…just kidnapped her and…yeah…" she muttered. Renge tossed a suspicious glance at the Hitachiin and raised an eyebrow. "…why?"

"If we can get into Techno's base…then he can come in here as well…" Kaoru looked up suddenly, meeting Renge's eyes. "Don't you think that he'll come—"

A loud, shrilly sound filled the room; the lights suddenly went out and was replaced by flashing blood red. Kaoru's hazel eyes widened and he shot a horrified glance at the woman. He tried to shift out from his bed, but winced at the movement. He breathed out, "He's here…_Techno's_ here."

The door slammed open, rebounding against its hinges. A distraught thief took a firm step forward, his hand lying on the metal door. Kyouya glared dangerously at Kaoru who immediately stiffened. He growled at them sending out murderous vibes, as he took another swaying step.

"Tell me…Cheshire…where did you take my maid?"

-

-

A/N: ...I don't like it.

...Yep. It's so rushed, but...meh...whatevers. Hopefully this answered all of your guys' questions and all. And I can't believe how many people skipped past the major hints I gave out about Kyouya's base. Yar...it was in chapter two and practically in two paragraphs. And how did Hikaru and Kaoru enter? Explained! :O

Anyways...Haruhi goes home! woo! Kyouya's alone! Awh.

And Kyouya and Kaoru seem to have another showdown. o.o Oh my. With Kaoru seriously injured, what the fudge will Hikaru do?! :O

...actually, stop staring at me, I don't know yet. o.o

**_If you love me (or this story), you will listen: GO TO MY PROFILE AND LOOK AT THE FIRST THIING THAT I WROTE ON MY PROFILE. I TALK ABOUT THIS OURAN FORUM CALLED SHINE, AND I'D LOVE IT IF YOU GUYS JOINED AND STAYED ACTIVE! IF YOU DO SO, I'LL BE HAPPY, AND MAYBE DO MORE UPDATES. ;D -bribe, bribe-_**

-Demi-kun.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: -...I put this on hold too?- Well...this is the end...don't kill me. I tried my best trying to figure out what the heck to do with this. Yeah, so it took me many months of thinking (coughnotcough) and I finally produced this...this of a measily 4,624 words...

YES, AND THIS IS THE lAST CHAPTER.

Disclaimer: Don't own, and thanks to Lizzakysn for dealing with my horrible excuse of grammar. ;-; Even now, the red marks scare me...BUT THANK YOU.

-

-

-

_Renge immediately stood up, shielding the Cheshire from the other thief. Putting her arms up to her sides, she said boldly, "She's not here…" _

_Techno's cold eyes swept at her, sending chills down her spine. He narrowed his eyes at her, and clenched his fist tightly. "Ah, so you say that she isn't here?" He took an intimidating step towards her, and she stiffened. Renge hesitantly backed away. "I suppose you do know what I'm going to do to you for playing dumb, yes?"_

_Kaoru's eyes narrowed poisonously, his hands slowly traveling to the drawers. He slipped on a glove, while struggling to stand from the bed. "Renge-chan didn't do anything, leave her out of it." _

_His hazel eyes slid to his maid—the woman that he had taken in almost half a year ago. "It's alright, Renge-chan," he said softly. He pushed her back roughly, forcing her to topple onto the bed. She blinked and looked at him, speechless. "Don't interfere from now on. It's only a thief's business."_

_She swallowed thickly and obediently nodded. _

"_I won't." _

_Kyouya frowned, glaring at them with the unexplainable rage that was twisting in his stomach. He couldn't think of any reason why he felt this…disgusting feeling writhing in the pit of his chest. He twitched slightly, flexing his fingers stiffly. "How sweet," he spat venomously, glaring at Kaoru crossly. "A thief…protecting his own…possession? That's something new…" _

_The Cheshire gave an icy glare, a dissatisfied frown on his face. "Well…aren't you the same, Techno?" he asked testily. "Don't you want to protect your captive—isn't that why you're here? Wanting to know where she is, to keep her out of harm?"_

-

-

-

He dashed quickly through the thick bushes, breaking through the barrier of leaves. Debris from the forest caught onto his black, midnight clothes, but he didn't care. He didn't care at all. Blood poured from the streaming open gashes; it was a surprise that he could still bear the pain.

Kyouya's heartbeat was pounding so thunderously in his chest that the only sound that he could hear was the rhythmic poundings—one beat after another. Air was pulled in through his cracked lips, and he heavily exhaled hot breaths.

His foot caught on a root that jutted from the earth, and he tumbled onto the ground—

All his grace as a thief was no longer evident, as his shoulder grazed the dirt and rocks. He hissed in pain, shaking as his wounds throbbed achingly. Kyouya laid there immobilized, his head against the cool dirt. His slate eyes were barely open as he stared at the darkness of the outskirts of the city.

He should give up, his inner mind stated. Why do it for a girl who left him on her own accord?

He shut his eyes tightly and allowed his breathing to catch up to him and for the pain to subside. No matter how hard he tried to control the mad beat of his heart, it kept on aching. It had a hurtful hold on him, and whenever he had to think of _her_ it was pain by the tenfold.

His gloved hands fisted a patch of grass and dirt, his body started to sting from the gradual pouring of rain.

-

-

-

_It was like a fire setting the explosion off; he lurched at Kaoru, grabbing his collar, roughly choking him with his shirt—_

"_You're just assuming, Cheshire," he hissed, glasses glaring dangerously. __A murderous aura poured off of him__. "I wouldn't waste a second protecting someone like her! If she ever leaves, she'll be able to use the information she knows about me and land me in jail—it's only for caution that she doesn't get out—"_

_Kaoru only grinned __and let__ out a quite satisfied huff. The grin only grated on Techno's nerves, and Kaoru suppressed a small gasp of pain when the thief's grip tightened. "Techno, are you __so__ oblivious __that you don't__ realize…that it isn't just pure caution that fueled you to come after her? You're really intelligent…but when it comes to these things…you're seriously…stupid."_

_His hazel eyes twinkled tauntingly, and his lips twitched upwards, "Face it, Techno…you're lonely."_

_BAM_

"_Shut up! There's no way in hell am I like that!"_

"_Kaoru-kun!" Renge's chocolate orbs widened as the Cheshire weakly slid down the wall, crumpling onto the floor. She slid off the bed and hurried to his side—"Kaoru-kun, are you okay?!"_

"_Don't get in the way," Kyouya growled coldly, grabbing Renge's arm roughly. She desperately looked at Kaoru; his eyes now closed, breathing labored. Kyouya's eyes grew dark, as he murmured, "It's a thief's business…"_

_And she screamed, a last sound of rebel, before being effortlessly thrown aside; her head bashed into a corner of the metal cabinet, rendering her unconscious as blood poured out of the wound. Like Kyouya even cared…_

"_Don't…involve her…" Kaoru hissed, as he struggled to sit up; the thief's body was shaking with pain. He could feel the healing wounds reopen, and the fresh bruises throb. Kaoru's breath rattled out shakily and he held his shoulder and arms painfully. "Whatever you do…no matter how much you try to deny…" _

_He brought his eyes up to look at Kyouya critically. _

"_You were always lonely from the start. Before we became enemies…and when I was still a civilian…I've always seen this man…perched on the roof…looking and staring out into the tall buildings of Tokyo…every night…like he was waiting."_

"_You're…" Kyouya started; his eyes depicted the confusion and anger he felt. "only a thief—a selfish, robbing, little twit—you don't have the right to make false accusations about me—"_

"_You're forgetting, Techno," he interrupted with a small grin on his face. "We're only human—and that's who we'll always be. It seems that…even though you're like us…you're lacking…the ability to identify the things you feel—"_

"_Cheshire—" Techno hissed; his sanity and reason had left him, and were replaced with rage and anger. He slipped out a hidden blade from his glove, while strolling towards the fallen thief. He knelt down in front of Kaoru, with a cold look of indifference. "You are pure hatred…don't you know…?"_

_Kaoru made an uncomfortable noise in the back of his throat as the tip of the cold knife slid up the center of his neck. "Knowing so much…it makes me sick…and to know that you care about your captive…" he continued._

"_You don't understand…" _

"_I'm sorry, I don't," he replied apathetically, his thumb brushing over a pale spot of skin on the copy-cat's cheek. He effortlessly dragged the blade against the creamy skin, pulling it across slowly. It sliced open, and hot red liquid started to flow from the wound; Kaoru shrank away from the knife. _

"_And where's your so-called 'savior', hmm? Should he not be watching over you at this time?"_

"_He has other things to do…" The sharp edge traveled dangerously close to his neck._

"_I'm not going to kill you, Cheshire," he murmured lowly, each __word __spoken with a heavy splash of hate to it. Kyouya's glasses glared, flickering evil past the rims. "You'll experience it nice and slowly, and I'll leave you an inch away from death's door." _

"_To the brink of death, huh…?" he laughed dryly, his confident smirk still twisting his lips. "You're an idiot—" _

_His sentence was sliced off with a choke __and__a__ fist __held__Kaoru __readily against the wall. "Repeat that one more time, and you're _dead_."_

_In the thick silence, the alarms kept wailing. Kaoru's Cheshire grin spread, his gloved hand landing onto Kyouya's shoulder, precariously close to his neck. The feeling of sharp, cold metal suddenly appeared with the addition of faint stinging; shreds of Kyouya's clothes sliced in the familiar claw mark that had wounded him before. _

"_You. Are. An. Idiot," he said, almost happily and cheerfully._

_He clenched his teeth, "You—" _

_BAM_

_The two directed their attention to the metal door; Kaoru smiled triumphantly, his efforts paid. The intruder, a fully attired Cheshire thief, stood, slowly absorbing the scenario. It was as if in a standstill, a blade at Kaoru's neck and several razor claws threateningly clutching Kyouya's shoulder. _

"_What…the hell…is going on…?" Hikaru murmured, giving a glare at Kyouya. A disgusted frown was on his face, and he stared at the blade resting on Kaoru's throat. "…what the fuck are you doing to him?" _

"_You're…" Kyouya started, turning his head towards the other. A murderous aura started to cloud around the Cheshire thief, sending dangerous vibes into the air. "The other Cheshire Cat…?" _

_Said thief allowed his eyes to drift to the other unconscious person in the room. For a second, his features softened into a blank, expressionless face. '…Ren…ge?' Anger boiled inside of him, and sharp eyes snapped back to glare at Kyouya. _

_Baring his feline-like teeth, Hikaru hissed, "What the hell did you do to them?!" His paw-like gloves flexed with razor blades; his glare, hiss, and extended claws—signs of a cat ready to kill._

"_I didn't do anything to them, Cheshire Cat," Kyouya retorted icily, with a con-like, disarming smile etched on his face. The statement didn't cease Hikaru's anger. Kyouya's slate eyes turned dark and an ominous smile replaced his con. "I see that you have been…out?"_

"_Yes…" the chestnut-haired man said hesitantly, giving a cautious stare. "I was…and what's that have to do with you?"_

"_You took her, didn't you?"_

_Hikaru crossed his arms. "Took who?"_

"_Stop playing, I know you did."_

_He lazily dropped his arms to his side and grinned. Kyouya raised an eyebrow at him. "…you're selfish…you're a real selfish thief," Hikaru chuckled, brightly smiling a strange grin. "What else do you want…? You have already hurt one of my peers…" _

_Kyouya's eyes slanted and he pressed the long-forgotten knife against Kaoru's throat once more. "I only want to know…where my maid is…"_

"_Drop…the knife, Techno…" Hikaru muttered. "Don't hurt the injured anymore…"_

"_And…what if I do?" _

_In a number of quickened steps, in several blinks, in a quick slash of a razor claw—_

_BAM_

_Blood slowly trickled down from his arm, and Hikaru tightly held the bare limb against the wall; his other hand, limply hanging at his side. His golden eyes turned dull and void of any emotion. "Land a touch on Renge…or my brother…and I'm afraid this will get personal…"_

"_Hmph," he chuckled, his lips twitching into a smile, regardless of the open gashes in his arm. "…oh, I won't touch them."  
_

"…_cheh," Hikaru murmured, pulling the now blood-stained sharp-edges from the layer of skin. He ignored the sharp intake of breath. "Good. I really…don't want to kill someone today."_

"_That brings me back to the reason as to why I'm here—"_

_Hikaru laughed as he strolled a few steps away. "You…really love her, huh?" _

_It caught Kyouya off guard, and he blinked. "…what?"_

_Hikaru's smile dropped suddenly._

"…_don't tell me that you don't know what love is."_

_Silence._

"…_I don't, care to explain?"_

_Hikaru face-palmed himself, shaking his head disbelievingly. He tsked several times, his eyes closed. "Techno…" he murmured, before giving the thief a critical look. "What do you think…you'll do now…?"_

_Kyouya's eyes narrowed. "What?" _

"_What would you do now? If you had no idea where we had taken your little captive," Hikaru explained patiently. The opposing thief stared warily at him. "Would you…keep searching for her…even if you don't know where she is?"_

"…_maybe, but I may have to force it out of you…"_

"_Then I'll have to kill you," Hikaru chirped, clashing the long claws together, earning a light clashing sound. The corner of his lips twitched upwards, "That is…if you suddenly become violent towards Kaoru or Renge, I will be forced to slit your throat." _

"_How sweet."_

"_Thanks, you too."_

_There was a tense silence following in suit, the technology thief staring at Hikaru expectantly. The Cheshire smirked as he began to pace back and forth around the room, "Love…is a wonderful thing, Techno…"_

_His feline smile widened. "I…happened to fall victim to it, and it's, of course, no surprise that you…are confused by this new emotion you feel…"_

"_I'm not confused," he denied harshly. _

_The other shook his head, eyes closed. "Cheh, you're just completely trying to ignore how your heart twinges in a…sickening pain. Believe me, no one slipped in some kind of mini-cardiac shocker into your chest, you know." _

_Kyouya rolled his eyes, "Of course I know that, Cheshire."_

"_You're being ignorant," Hikaru bit back, his voice losing the playfulness that he once had. He dipped his head, eyes penetrating the others critically, "Techno, do you know why we're doing such things…" _

_Kyouya froze, his gaze drifting off to the side; he stared at the ground. Of course he knew why. "…I do…"_

-

-

-

Kyouya pushed himself from the ground, cringing as sharp sensations shot through his arm. He could feel the water droplets slowly descend onto him and the ground around him, and the Ohtori struggled to stand. The gashes on his arms reopened again, but the rain washed away the blood as it slowly poured out.

Heavy rain began to batter against his figure. He was drenched, and clumps of mud and wet leaves stuck to his moist skin.

-

-

-

"_There are many rankings of thieves," he laughed, eyes twinkling dangerously. "There are the really lowly ranks…who do nothing but steal food from the markets, they aren't even called thieves. There are the middle ranks, where they steal consumer products and goods. There are high ranks, who steal the more advanced goods." _

_He drew closer to Kyouya, and lightly jabbed a claw into Kyouya's chest. "And then there's us…the extremely high ranks of the thieving society…"_

_Kyouya swallowed thickly, but kept his cool mien. _

"_We can't co-exist, Techno," Hikaru continued on. "What's yours is supposed to be mine, and what's mine is supposed to be yours…we are of the same kind…" _

-

-

-

He trudged in one direction, muddied shoes and puddles slowing him down. Kyouya attempted to swipe away the bangs stuck to his face, and strained his eyes to see through the water-stained glasses. His clothes hung heavy on his tired limbs, and he could see the apartment buildings from a distance.

A lone light from a room poured out into the gray rain, but it was made dim—however, that didn't discourage him at all. With effort, the raven-haired man walked slowly towards the source of light.

Because…he had _reason_ to keep going.

-

"_And only one of us can stay in Tokyo."_

_-_

She stared out the window, watching the pouring rain pound against her glass window. Her brown eyes were glued to the grainy scene; she sighed as she hugged her pillow tighter. Ever since the Cheshire had delivered her out from where she had been captive, she was too blinded with the happiness of going home to realize the after effects…

She wondered whether she should be caring about the thief who held her as his permanent guest. Haruhi closed her eyes and buried her face into the pillow. She had mixed feelings and split thoughts about the situation…

'I wonder if Techno is worried…'

Her thoughts were immediately chased away by the fact that a thief would never care for someone like her. She inhaled the fresh scent of the pillow—of course, she had been gone from home for a few days…although they had seemed so much like eternity; she should be content and sleeping in her bed.

However, swarming thoughts of Techno kept her awake, and all she could do was debate in her head whether or not to go for or against the man who had captured her from the streets of Tokyo.

-

"_So what do you say, Techno? Do you want to know where she is?"_

-

_Tp._

Haruhi blinked, casting a curious glance at the window. There was nothing there to be seen, not a figure or anything in sight. Haruhi shook her head, ridding the thoughts of paranoia from entering.

_Tp._

She froze, looking slowly towards the window. The lawyer slipped off her bed and tiptoed hesitantly to the window. She peered out of it; there was nothing but gray and the black shadows of the forest in sight.

_Tp._

She opened it, just a small crack—

_Fwp. _

-

_He smiled up at Hikaru; it wasn't a smirk, a sneer, or a sly, con smile. Instead it was sad, and took Hikaru by surprise. His eyes dulled and he murmured softly, "I can't do anything about it__,__ now__,__ can I?"_

-

"Mmf?!"

The lights quickly snapped off, shadows overtook the lighting. A hand reached out and covered her mouth while an arm embraced her tightly—

She staggered backwards and bumped into a moist chest. The wetness melded into her back, and she shivered at the coldness. Shallow breathing entered her ear, and Haruhi felt a shiver climb up her spine; her brown eyes widened.

"…Please…" he murmured in a hoarse whisper, the voice breaking the heavy silence. The brunette inhaled sharply, as the hand fell from her mouth. She could smell the wet smell of earth and an iron tang of blood. The intruder laid his head on the crook of her neck. "…come back to me…?"

-

"_You win," Kyouya admitted. Hikaru blinked stupidly, dumbfounded at the 'uncharacteristic' statements that were spilling from his rival's mouth. Techno bowed—which made the situation more awkward __than__ what it really was supposed to be— "Please…tell me…where my maid is…?"_

-

She shifted in his embrace. Haruhi gingerly placed her hands onto the arms that wrapped around her, her warm hands making contact with a wet and sticky layer of skin; her face was burning, there was no doubt it was him but something didn't feel…_right_.

Haruhi turned her head to the side slightly, a familiar, _disgusting_ smell of blood wafted to her nose. She shuddered, and the thought— 'He's hurt.' Flashed in her mind.

"Techno, are you—"

"Kyouya."

Haruhi blinked, confusion flooding into her mind. She freed herself from his grasp, and turned around swiftly, brown orbs widening in slight surprise. The lawyer swallowed slowly, trying to think of the correct words to say, however she only amounted to the words: "…what…" The brunette cleared her throat slightly. "What did you say?"

The thief didn't meet her stare, instead looked at the ground in a submissive manner— his confidence and arrogance completely stripped from him. He murmured quietly, whilst closing his eyes.

"I'm no longer a thief…"

She stood there stunned, as he neared her. The gravity of the figure in front of her dawned upon her heavily—

There were scratch marks—

Gashes…many of them.

A leather-gloved hand reached out to stroke her cheek softly; Haruhi shied away, unconsciously, from the feeling of the wet material sliding over her skin. Heavy breathing littered the air, as another hand reached out to grip her shoulder. Dark shadows covered his face, a look of defeat flashing in his eyes.

"I gave up my position…"

Haruhi could feel him collapse against her, his body dripping wet with water. He was out of breath, heaving in gulps of air, "Just to be with you."

"Wait, Techno," Haruhi exclaimed worriedly, as she tried to support his weight. "You're hurt aren't you?"

He paid no mind to her question, and his head fell onto her shoulder, sending shivers down her spine, "…please teach me how…to love…"

And then a word—a _name_- slipped passed his lips, freezing Haruhi in all her thoughts and actions. Everything that she was planning to say, slipped away from her mind—

"_Please…call me Kyouya…" _

Black edged around his eye sight, and he crumpled onto the floor, losing consciousness.

"_Haruhi…"_

-

-

--Some time later…

"Hey, get up!" she called out for the umpteenth time, a frown fixed onto her face. The brunette scratched her head, thinking, and gave the metal door a hard glare. '…he's not getting up…'

Haruhi sighed exasperatedly and kicked at the door, bashing her dress shoes at it. "Techno! Get your butt out here—"

The door slammed open, a hand reached out and grabbed her arm, and yanked her in—

"Wha—hey—!"

And the door closed.

"Noise…is not necessary for the morning, it disturbed me…in my sleep," Kyouya mumbled; a dissatisfied frown was on his face. Haruhi, unfazed, only looked up at him, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Well, so sorry, Techno…the police have staged to hunt you down, so go out there and lead them somewhere…because they're very close to the place where the entrance of the base is," she huffed, jerking her thumb towards the door. Kyouya frowned, his glasses glaring.

"I vividly remember that I've told you to call me Kyouya," he mumbled, turning his back on her. Kyouya yawned and crawled back into his bed. "About the police situation, I'll do the running later…not this early in the morning…"

"…why are you going back to sleep?" she asked, her brown eyes narrowed in annoyance. Kyouya ignored her, pulling his blankets over his head.

"Well, _Techno_, even though you have stopped stealing things, the police are _still_ after you for the things you stole before," she lectured, walking closer towards the bed. "Hey…"

No response.

Haruhi sighed and sat on the edge of his bed. She looked at the room that belonged to the former thief; it was still cluttered with many things, thought relieved of some of its mechanical and _useless_ gadgets. '…neh…his room…doesn't seem like it changed…'

_It has been almost three weeks after the incident of the kidnapping and the quick range of events. It's finally quieted down; and since Techno has stopped stealing, the city of Tokyo has been relieved of a high-classed thief. Though…I can't help but feel kind of overwhelmed by the news of the police trying to track him down…_

She sighed and leaned backwards slightly, using her hands as support. "Neh, Kyouya-san…if you keep sleeping every time I come in…I'm just going to think that you _don't_ like me and not visit anymore."

Kyouya's ear twitched.

"…and I even told Tousan that I was going to take the weekend off and spend it with a friend—"

A hand shot out, and an arm snaked around her waist suddenly, reeling her into the havens of the warm blankets. "GAH—mrfm!"

"Hrm. Tired," he hummed, wrapping an arm around her torso. "Sleep with me,"

She blushed furiously, feeling him nuzzle his face into her hair. "…ugh…Kyouya-san…off…" Haruhi tried to struggle out from his tight grip. The brunette shifted her body slightly, turning her head towards Kyouya—

Only to see blank, black eyes staring back at her—

He blinked several times before stating, "…you're wearing a skirt…"

A vein popped on her head, and she frowned irritatingly; her face flared up red once again. "Yes, and what of it?" She jerked suddenly as a hand slid up her thigh almost cautiously—

Kyouya was _still_ staring with those damn blank eyes—

She quickly sat up and slapped him— "What the hell are you doing?!"

He only blinked and sat up as well, rubbing his reddening cheek. Kyouya curiously stared at Haruhi's full-blown red face. He cleared his throat professionally, "…if I'm not wrong, I believe that we're qualified as 'lovers', meaning we can sexually molest each other?"

Haruhi glared at him, veins slowly appearing on her head. "Where the hell did you learn that from?"

"Cheshire," he simply stated.

Twitch.

…

"…damn that thief…" she hissed, fisting the hems of her business suit. Haruhi sighed, as she sat back against the pillows, the blank stare from the thief still burning holes through her. The bed dipped, a heavy weight pressed into it.

"As well…we're able to share a 'deep, passionate kiss' with each other."

She shuddered, making a mental note to murder next time she sees purple cats sneaking around with stolen merchandise.

A finger jabbed at the corner of her mouth, and her eyes wandered to the owner of it.

"…Haruhi…"

She jumped, slightly; her name being spoken by him were still so foreign to her—Haruhi was so used to the informal names that he had once called her. Her face burned slightly, a stubborn pout (or frown, as she liked to name it) on her face. "What is it, Kyouya-san?"

Kyouya neared her, his face still expressionless. Haruhi, alarmed by the proximity between them, blushed furiously, smartly backing away from him. "…how do we share a 'deep, passionate kiss'?"

Her eye twitched.

'…why ask me?!'

As he pinned her against the wall, Kyouya's dark slate eyes stared at her, blank. As if he had just read her mind, the Ohtori bluntly replied, "I don't know how."

Haruhi's face burned and she glared at him poisonously. '…why does he always ask me about these weird things…?' And she faintly remembered a moment where he had directly asked how to hug people, despite the fact that he had embraced her few times before.

She sweat dropped, looking heavily to the side. '…he's hopeless…'

_Yes…and I'm doing the painstaking job…of teaching this once emotionless and unfeeling thief…what love is. It'll be a while for him to understand what all this means though…perhaps he will…and by then, all faults on his name will be cleared._

"Uhm…when…you want to…kiss someone…" she explained slowly, the awkwardness of the situation dawning upon her. "Lips…have to meet and—"

Something warm captured her lips; the rest of her sentence were muffled and silenced. In another second, he pulled away, examining the flustered face carefully. "…I did it right, right?" he asked. "I'm pretty sure it was rather uncomfortable, since it was my first. Should I try it again—"

"…Kyouya-san…" she interrupted, grabbing his head with her hands. Haruhi's eye twitched uncontrollably. "You did it right, shut up. Don't do it again."

_Though…I'm just looking far into the future…it won't happen now…not anytime soon…_

"Haruhi…" he murmured, before taking her hands into his own. Kyouya stared at her, his eyebrows scrunched up in concentration, seriousness depicted off his facial features. "…I…love you."

She stared before rolling her eyes. The lawyer ripped her hands away from Kyouya's grasp, and let out an exasperated sigh. "That's what you said to me yesterday…"

Kyouya stared at her, mild confusion written on his face. "…did it work?"

"…if you're talking about it penetrating my heart like one of those clichéd stories—not really," she deadpanned.

…_but that's for another story…_

-

-

-

A/N: ...breathe...okay...breathe...now...you will not kill demi...you will NOT kill demi...for not putting any kyouharu in this...YOU WILL NOT KILL HER, I REPEAT. HER LIFE IS JUST AS PRECIOUS AS A ROCK.

Kyouya's clueless in love. SHUSH. I SAY IT'S POSSIBLE. And since I haven't remember what kind of weird robotic Kyouya he was...-rubs chin- oh wells, deal with this for now...and breathe! AND TELL YOURSELF-- du not kill Demi because of this. She worked her brains off for this piece of work, so give her credit, dammit.

A sequel...? I dunno. depends on my mood. If I feel oppressed and pressured by school, the higher the chances I'll write more. -sighs- School is so awesome, it forces me to write nao...

Oh, and check out Shine! it's a nice site! -and we had a major booboo there. -cough-- Oh wells.

And if you're here to discourage me and say that this wasn't even worth the tremendous wait, I'm sorry but I tried the best I could to deliver this to you. I would've left the story as is at chapter 3, the story never finished, because in truth, I really didn't have any inspiration to continue it. Be happy I put an end to it, be it rushed or whatevers. XP

-Salutations,

-Until we meet again in a different fic, I say goodbye.

-Demi-kun.


End file.
